The Bet
by ChibiShiva
Summary: Craig Marduk, Bryan Fury, a bet... and Hwoarang. First ever Craig X Hwoarang... I think o.o. Rated R for obvious reasons. Be curious and read :) And review while you're at it :) Chapt. 14 is up!
1. The Bet

Sumarry : Craig Marduk, Bryan Fury, a bet.... and Hwoarang. Yaoi Craig X Hwoarang.  
  
  
A/N : Unusual pairing, I KNOW ^_^;;. How did that thing hit me (hit meh bad o_o;;)? I was playing Tekken 4, Hwo vs Craig. Nothing much more hehehe. Doesn't take me much to start thinking about weird things >_>;; If you're not scared already, go ahead and read hehe ^_^.   
  
  
  


** The bet**

  
  
  
  
"I bet 5,000$ that....."  
  
"That what?"  
  
"That you can't..." Bryan Fury paused again to look around the room. _["THERE!!"]_ he said to himself. He had spotted the perfect bet for Craig and chuckled. "See the redhead there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"_[Hope he doesn't know it's a guy...]_ Spend the night with."  
  
The redhead in question was sitting at the other end of the cafeteria, chattering with another male. He yawned some, obviously tired, but stayed with the blond guy and drank more of his beverage. Craig didn't even bother identifying the person's gender. It had to be a girl.  
  
"It's like it's already been done."  
  
"Hehehehe... good luck, bud. See ya in Hell afterwards. If you survive, that is."  
  
"What the..."  
  
Craig decided to take a look at the person Bryan told him about. As he started walking to the other end, he stopped paying attention to his surroundings and bumped right into someone. "Sorry kid" he said as he helped the male youth back on his feet.  
  
A redheaded kid.  
  
"Heh, don't worry, man. Kinda my fault as well, should've looked more carefully. Anyways..."  
  
"What's ya name?"  
  
"Hwoarang. You're not from 'round here, are ya?"  
  
"No. I'm from USA. Name's Craig Marduk."  
  
"I'm facing ya tomorrow hehe."  
  
Craig mentally slapped himself and killed Bryan at the same time. The bet was quite something... Not only he hadn't been informed that the person he had to stick with for a while would be a guy, but he didn't know the people around, especially all those Asians, and he thought that "Hwoarang" had been or the two the spikey-haired guys, or that Asian cop. Even the girl with poneytails. Anybody but the redhead... _[Why can't they have names that we know the bearer's gender right away?]_.  
  
"Huh well... yeah. Ready, kiddo?"  
  
"Always." Hwoarang nodded and grinned widely. "Know that I've only lost 1 time. And if it hadn't been for Kazama, I wouldn't have lost at all. This year I'm gonna kick his ass. He's gonna be so fucking sorry..."  
  
The Vale Tudo fighter's jaws dropped once again. Almost undefeated above all?! He had to see that Kazama guy/girl before the match for tips. Not that he wasn't scared, more like he needed to know his opponent better.  
  
His plan was gonna work. He'd just hoped the youth prefered men, for once. "Say... found your roomate yet?"  
  
"Nah. I'm gonna check, I'll be right back!" Hwoarang ran up to the board and read on the list, then came back. "You told me you're name is Craig Marduk, ne?"  
  
The taller man nodded.  
  
"Then you're with me."  
  
_[Why me!]_ "OK..."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Nah. I'm just gonna kick Bryan Fury's ass and I'll see ya after." Craig left a pretty confused Hwoarang in the middle of the cafeteria. He HAD to find Bryan as soon as possible and kill the guy if he could.  
  
The living-dead cop wasn't very far from the cafeteria, sitting in the lounge as he read an old magazine. He left his eyes from the mag and saw Craig right in front of him. "Enjoying your date?" he said sarcasticly.  
  
"Thank God I can't hurt you now."  
  
"Hehehe... you seemed quite... surprised."  
  
"More than I thought I'd be. And who's that kid?"  
  
Bryan laughed. "He's from Korea, comes back from the army. He spent 2 years in that... I'm surprised they even took him in. Know why?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"He's gay."  
  
Craig had to restrain himself from punching Bryan. "Consider yourself REAL lucky, Fury. Trying to get me with a gay guy..."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"But I've never backed off from a challenge. And it ain't gonna start now."  
  
"Alright... good NIGHT, Craig." The cop laughed out loud before leaving the lounge, as the other man sat on the couch.  
  
"Maybe I'd better go in that room. Heh....."  
  
He left for the elevator area and pressed the 3rd floor button right as someone else came in. The jumpy girl who seemed to be around that spiked-haired guy. She screamed "Hello there!" and hit the 3rd floor button too. "Where ya going?"  
  
"Look kid, 3rd floor, just like you."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Craig waited for what seemed forever, until the elevator reached the right floor. The girl left happily as she hummed a random song, and the tall man left right behind her, heading for his room. He shrugged at the thought he had to share a room - and more – during the WHOLE tournament. Especially with someone he didn't know at all, in this case, a gay guy coming straight from the army.  
  
He finally found the room and opened the door quietly. Hwoarang wasn't there, or so he thought, although he saw the kid's stuff spread around. T-shirts, pants, boxers and socks were laying on the bed. The man decided to go over to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey hey HEY!" The redheasd was half-naked ; he only had a towel around his waist. Craig quickly closed the door, wondering what the hell had just happened. _[Why me!!]_ he repeated to himself once again.   
  
Hwoarang got out fully dressed in a large, dark green outfit, his wet hair hanging slightly above his shoulders and grabbed his remaining clothes to shove them in a random bag he carried. "I guess you found the room hehe..."  
  
"Yeah... wasn't that hard. Followed the hyper girl around."  
  
"Xiaoyu? Heh... yeah she's quite genki."  
  
"Eh??"  
  
"Genki. Hyper. Full of energy. Japanese. "In good spirits"" he specified while motionning quotes with his fingers.  
  
"I see."  
  
Silence found its way between the two. Hwoarang chose to lay down on a bed while Craig turned the TV on. Sometimes he'd check upon the younger man who was litterally dozing off. He put the remote on the TV stand and sat on the bed next to the one Hwoarang laid on. He had to think about a plan... how to get the kid to like him? Or at least horny. Maybe he'd have to use alcohol. He dropped the idea right away, for fear of being accused of rape. His other idea was to pretend he was attracted to him. Which would be kid of hard... or maybe not. It was just a game after all.  
  
He made his way to the other bed but didn't lay down. Instead, he tapped the other male's shoulder and waited for a reply. Hwaorang was sleeping quietly, moving from time to time. He swore he had heard him talking in his sleep. "Hey kid."  
  
The redhead groaned and turned around, facing Craig. "Whaddaya want?"  
  
"Huh.... _[Fuck, should've thought about something earlier...]_"  
  
"Earth to Craig!"  
  
"Well... how old are you, kid?"  
  
Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. "You woke me up 'cause you wanted to know my age?"  
  
"Not really. You have the legal age to drink here?"  
  
"Hit 21 a few months ago."  
  
"So you are. Good. _[What the fuck am I doing...?]_ What ya like to drink?"  
  
"Heh... well nothing right now. I'm kind of tired... an hour of plane to me is like a day without sleeping."  
  
"I see." The black-haired man stopped talking for a little while, trying to put more order in his thoughts. "I've been hearing some stuff about you."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"People wonder how you got into the army."  
  
"Heh... why couldn't I join?"  
  
"Thought gays weren't allowed in that."  
  
"When they ask you if you are currently in an homosexual relationship and you aren't.... said no, and I got in! Easy! Without lying!"  
  
"Hmm-mm." Craig nodded. "So you like guys?"  
  
Hwoarang shrugged. "Causes a problem?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
The redhead gave him a funny face. "Then why you woke me up if you knew the answers to those questions?"  
  
_ "[Stop ruining everything, Craig. Ask him right away. Go ahead!!]_ I was wondering if... well... you'd... do stuff..."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"You like older guys?"  
  
"Nice question. And I gotta say I do." Hwoarang smirked at the question, laughing inside. "How come? You wanna try it out with me or what?"  
  
" _[It's just a game, just a game, just a game, think about $5,000...]_ You could say that. _[WHY ME!!!!] [ Cuz you were dumb enough to accept Bryan's challenge. ]_" He mentally answered his own question and took another look at the redhead male, who had another grin plastered on his face. _[Think he's a girl... everything will be OK.... ]_.  
  
"Huh... ever thought of undressing yourself or somethin' close to it?"  
  
"Sorry kid, was thinking about something else. _[Like how I'm gonna kick you ass tomorrow ]_. Anything you want me to do?"  
  
"Hmmmm... just do what you'd like to be done. Works best in this case..."  
  
"Yeah... since I've never been with guys _[and never intented to, actually]_." Craig, who had backed off from the bed, practically undressed himself in front of the younger man and made his way toward him. He hoped he wouldn't crush him as he was about 1 feet taller and probably weighted twice as the kid did. To be honset, he had no freaking idea of what to do. He hovered over Hwoarang without doing anything. It was the other one made the first move by locking his arms around Craig's neck. The younger male was quite warm, and his skin felt like a woman's. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard...  
  
Craig somewhat managed to enter his manhood into the other man's tight hole. Hwoarang let out a cry and clung to Craig even more. The taller male pulled himself out slowly, trying not to hurt him much more. "You OK' kid?"  
  
"Yeah yeah... don't worry 'bout me. I'm used to that, it's far from being my first time with a big guy like you hehe."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Come on.. duh..."  
  
The Vale Tudo fighter pushed in again, this time Hwoarang didn't matter much. He just relaxed and let himself being taken by Craig. He closed his eyes as the black-haired pumped in and out of him. Big hands roamed on his chest, arms, legs. Craig found himself kissing Hwoarang's soft lips... and enjoying it. The smaller man under him shivered when he reached climax and screamed, then immediately stiffened when he realized the other male could fall over him and crush him. Fortunately it didn't happen.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"Hehe... liked it, big guy?" Hwoarang asked, panting.  
  
"What ya doing tomorow night?"  
  
"Only tomorrow night? Morning wouldn't fit ya better?"  
  
"We'll see, kid."  
  
The redhead yawned, snuggled around the bigger body and fell asleep quite quick.  
  
_[Well... wasn't such of a bad night... $5,000 and a lover... let's see how Bryan's gonna react. ]_  
  
  
  
~ To be continued... maybe ^_^;; ~  
  
A/N 2 : Well? o_o;; Good? Bad? Need.... reviews..... >_>;; Please? ^___^;; 


	2. Fight

In this chapter : The first fight is being held, Hwoarang versus Craig... who will win?  
  
A/N : I'm trying not to fall into OOC-ness. Especially for Craig. I could have made 3 different chapters for this one so it's a bit long (MSOffice calculated about 2000 words). And yeah, that's about everything :) Enjoy!   
  


**The Bet  
Chapter 2 : Fight**

  
  
Craig woke up with Hwoarang snuggling against him. He gently pushed the youth aside and slid off the bed as softly as he could... until he hit his foot on the other bed. "OOOOOOOOOW..." he screamed in pain and instantly shut up, turning arount to make sure he hadn't waken up the kid. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers, black pants and a white shirt, put them on then made his way out of the room. He'd have to talk to Hwoarang someday... this morning if possible. Then he remember young adults like him loved to spend their days in bed.  
  
The hallways were pretty calm. Maybe it was the fact that it was quite early in the morning. _[I hope we didn't wake up everyobdy on the floor yesterday...]_. The cafeteria wasn't totally empty. The blond male was sitting at the same table as yesterday, and Craig wondered if the man had slept there or not. The Asian cop was sitting two tables from him, reading a journal. But where in this place was Bryan Fury? "You better show up" he muttered under his breath. "Else you're gonna owe me more than $5,000."  
  
"So, enjoyed your night?" He could recognized that voice everywhere. The same voice who bet money over the fact he couldn't sleep with that redheaded man. And since Craig isn't a man to back off, he had said yes. And he did it. Now he just wanted his money, as well as explaining the kid that there was NOTHING between them. He just tried. Tried. Yeah. Nothing more.  
  
"I've been doing my part of the deal. Now you do yours and hand me that money."  
  
"Why should I believe you, Marduk? What tells me you were with him?"  
  
"Ask him."  
  
"Maybe you bought him..."  
  
_[WHY ME!!! WHY!!!!!!]_ "I didn't. Anyways I was gonna talk to him that there won't be anything else in between us."  
  
"You sure you wanna tell him that? Maybe he loves you... hehehe...." Bryan teased. Craig stood up and leaned on the table. That's where he saw Hwoarang entering the cafeteria.  
  
"Once again, consider yourself really lucky, Fury. And remember this : I want my money."  
  
The cop turned around. "I'm gonna leave you alone with your boyfriend... see ya" he said as the Taekwondo fighter got closer to the table. He passed beside the youth and winked.  
  
"Hey... what up with Fury?" he mentionned while moving even closer to the taller man, only to be stop by a bigger hand.  
  
"Look kid, I gotta talk to you. Sit down" Craig ordered. Hwoarang sat in front of him, leaning on his right arm.  
  
"So, enjoyed your night?"  
  
"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about."  
  
"I take it as a yes."  
  
"OK. Gotta say it was good. But don't mistake me. I do NOT want to- "  
  
"Can I offer you something sirs?" He was interrupted by a waitress holding two menus. "Breakfast? Coffee? Anything?"  
  
"Two eggs, hash browns, bacon, coffee with sugar."  
  
"And for you?"  
  
Hwoarang rythmically tapped his fingers on the table as he thought of what he'd like to eat. A quick look at the menu and he chose something rather different than he was used to take. "Same as the big guy here."  
  
_[God... what the fuck am I gonna say to him now? Oh yeah... figured it out.]_  
  
"Alright. Shouldn't be much long."  
  
Both men nodded and waited for the woman to go away. The black-haired one started to talk first. "It's not 'cause we've been together that I'm not gonna go easy on you today. You can be sure of that."  
  
Hwoarang almost choked. "You mean that you thought I'd go easy on you because I love you?"  
  
_[FUCK HE'S IN LOVE!!!!! And to think that I thought I loved him...]_ "Never said that."  
  
"Okay. Wow, our breakfast's already here. Thanks ma'am!"  
  
"You're welcome." She left the two plates to their respective owners and went to another table.  
  
"So where were we..."  
  
"To the point where I'm gonna kick YOUR ass in the tournament, Craig."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. We'll see that in the ring, kid."  
  
The redhead shifted on his chair. "What ya doing before...?"  
  
_[Can't tell him it's just for money now...]_ "Dunno at all."  
  
"I see. Me neither..."  
  
"Well I'm gonna change my clothes."  
  
"I'm gonna do the same... why not?"  
  
"I see you coming kid. Let's wait AFTER the fight."  
  
Hwoarang cocked his head to the right, crossed his arms on his chest and pouted in a childlish way. "How come?"  
  
_['Cause maybe that after the fight you won't remember what happened between us.]_ "Don't want to be too tired before the match."  
  
"Good reason enough."  
  
The younger man followed Craig up to their room and litterally threw himself on him. He wasn't brought down by the other man's weight but tried to push him off, in vain. He resigned and wrapped Hwoarang with his arms, then kissed him on the forehead. _[How come I care so much about him? He's just a street kid who got in the army... and who seems to have a crush on me.]_ "What ya doing?"  
  
"Nothing!" the redhead said in an sweet, angel-like voice but with a grin on his face. "Nothing at all... hehehe...." He laid down on the bed, laughing happily, moving in suggestive ways. "Come on Craig... you know you want me."  
  
"I know. _[NO I DON'T!]_ Let's fight, we'll see after. _[He's such a pervert...]_". The black-haired man started to undress himself, his T-shirt flew off. Two seconds after, Hwoarang was on his back, smaller arms securely wrapped up around his neck. Craig chuckled and patted his head. "Get off for now."  
  
"Alright alright..." he changed his clothes too, replacing the army outfit by a white and blue gi with his name embroided on it.   
  
"Now I know how your name's spelt hehehe."  
  
"Should've spelled it for you earlier."  
  
"Maybe we should go now, Hwoarang. They're gonna wonder what we're up to if we don't show up."  
  
"Okay." They left for the fighting ring, located on the first floor, near the cafeteria, where they were greeted by Heihachi Mishima himself, along with some Tekkenshus. The old man spoke in Japanese and Hwoarang had to translate in English for Craig.  
  
"Basically, he wishes good luck to both of us."  
  
"He sure took his damn time to say it..."  
  
"Formal Japanese."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I'll explain it later" he said with a shrug. "Anyways... I still wanna fight you. And beat you up to fight Kazama. If he thinks he can get away with that so easily..."  
  
_[I wonder what happened between those two. Another boyfriend of his or what? Probably not, since it seems he wants to kill him...]_ "Who's this guy?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"OK. So... well... good luck kid. _[You'll need it.]_"  
  
The Korean male chuckled and grinned. "I'm the one who should say that."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Both took their respective fighting stances and waited for the countdown.  
  
"THREE! TWO! ONE! FIGHT!"  
  
Craig charged first and punched the Taekwondo fighter, who let out an assault of kicks. The taller man lifted him up with one arm, swung him backwards and threw him so he landed on his back. Hwoarang laid montionless, but saw still conscious. The American had enough time to back off, and started to run for the redhead who was trying to get up. Unfortunately, he was brought down by a series of punch as he was taken down by the Vale Tudo fighter. Hwoarang tried to puch him away but couldn't, Craig weighted a lot for him. Instead he rolled under him and kicked him on the back. His opponent got up and kicked him. Hwoarang fell down.  
  
"CRAIG MARDUK WINS FIRST ROUND!"  
  
The younger man got up by himself, looking very pissed off. He HAD to tie with this fight. But Craig was a hell of an opponent and would prove to be hard to beat.  
  
The second round started. Hwoarang hit Craig with a spinning axe kick and landed in right stance. The other fighter crouched and waited for the redhead to get closer and charged at him. He stayed in a crouching position and smacked him with his hand, then swung his leg to hit him once again. While the Korean staggered some, Craig shifted his weight on his right leg, arm following. Hwoarang stopped moving and the Vale Tudo fighter hit him with his right fist. The younger male blacked out and fell down again, not being able to get up anymore. The paramedics were called and they took Hwoarang to the infirmary.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS.... CRAIG MARDUK!!!"  
  
Craig didn't find the match quite difficult. The kid lacked strenght, but moved very fast. Though somehow... he felt sorry for him. Hwoarang had run away from the army to participate in the tournament, and he lost in first round... _[Maybe I should drop by the infirmary.]_  
  
The infirmary was located also on the first floor, right before the fighting ring. It really looked like a hospital, with pale green walls, beds and even the smell that went with it. As he thought, Hwoarang was the first occupant. He wasn't hooked on amny tubes, just one for oxygen. Other than that, the kid seemed to be asleep. "He's going to be OK, right?"  
  
The nurse answered him. "Oh yeah, he should wake up soon. Very light commotion. He's going to get out of it with no sequels."  
  
"OK."  
  
"If anything should happen, just call me" she trailed as she left the area.  
  
The black-haired man took a chair, put it close to the youth's bed and sat on it, watching him sleep.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He turned around to see another figure, about Hwoarang's height but more muscular. The youth had black spiked hair and was dressed in a black and white Karate gi. "Who're you, kid?"  
  
"Jin Kazama. Just checked on Hwoarang to make sure everything was OK. I saw the match and well, noticed how he was almost helpless."  
  
"Jin Kazama eh? He talked about you a bit... how bad he wanted to kick your ass."  
  
"Yeah, that's why he's here. Part of." Jin moved over to the bed and smiled at the sleeping man and extended his right arm, stroking his flaming red hair. "We used to be enemies, since that fight 2 years ago. I was asked to go and have a fight with him to be sure was good enough to enter the Third Iron Fist Tournament. What I didn't know is that I was acting as a diversion... while I fought him, Toshin went to his adoptive father's dojo and killed him. My grandfather was aware of it. That's why I was sent."  
  
"I see... so he held you responsible for his murder?"  
  
"When he figured out Toshin had been manipulated by Heihachi, yes. He made the connection right away. And well... we drawed in that fight... he didn't take it. He has a big ego. Plus he lost to me in the Third Iron Fist Tournament finals. After that.... we kinda developped a relationship. Didn't last very long, about a month. I got tired of being with a guy and dumped him for my best female friend without warning."  
  
"Fury was right then, he's really gay."  
  
The black-haired youth shrugged. "I wasn't his first boyfriend, and I doubt I was the last one."  
  
"Hehehe.... nah you're not the last one."  
  
"You mean you're... oh... heh.... OK..." he said as he motionned the gap between Hwoarang and Craig with his hand. "If he wakes up, could you please tell me? Got a few things to say to him."  
  
"No prob... Jin... right?"  
  
"Yeah. Thank you very much." The half-demon left the infirmary as quietly as he entered, leaving Craig alone with Hwoarang.  
  
_[HOLY SHIT!!! Have I sad that I was with him.... fuck.... now I'm in trouble if he finds out I'm in there for the money...]_  
  
To be continued...   
  
A/N 2 : Next chapter, Hwoarang wakes up... how will he react? BTW, thanks to everybody who reviewed! I appreciate a lot :) Oh yeah... there's some probs with the HTML formatting (some characters won't show up, and line breaks tags aren't showing up as I wanted). Might be the new QuickEdit feature, but not sure. 


	3. Time flies by, that's for sure

In this chapter : Hwoarang wakes up in the infirmary, Craig by his side.  
  
A/N : Sorry for the delay, but I had some problems with my comp (video card kept crashing x.x). Eventually had to reformat 'cause of Trojans and such x.x. Anyways, now everything's ok! BTW, I totally forgot to DISCLAIM Tekken. So I hereby disclaim Tekken, I don't own them, not even the 2 chapters before, and not even after. Sadly. But it's life...   
  


** The Bet  
Chapter 3 : Time flies, that's for sure**

  
  
"You slept a long time, kid."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Hwoarang had just woken up and shot a dead glare at Craig, who was still sitting beside him.  
  
"Thought you didn't expect me to go easy on you?"  
  
"I didn't! I only thought I'd win and not lose. Happy?" He turned away from the older man but switched back to his original position right after. "What ya here for?"  
  
"Huh... wanted to check on ya. You OK?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"Yeah I figured this one out. [Shit, shouldn't have said it this way. I know what's coming next...]"  
  
The redhead stayed silent, staring at the ceiling.   
  
"I understand you're pretty mad. It's normal, after everything that happened between you and that Jin Kazama guy- "  
  
"Hey hey hey. Hold on. How'd you know about Jin?!"  
  
"He came in about... I'd say... a good five, six hours ago. Wanted to know if you were OK. Seems I'm not the only one who cares for you, Hwoarang."  
  
Hwoarang scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I won't be able to fight him. Why should I care!?"  
  
Craig shrugged at the question. The Korean kid was right ; he didn't have much of a reason to stay here. "Huh... 'cause he cares about you?"  
  
"Like I care. If he still cared for me, he wouldn't have dropped me for Xiaoyu. Plus... I needed that money bad. It's not everyday I'd be able to win such a big prize."  
  
"I'll tell ya something, kid." The black-haired man got up from his chair and walked the short distance to the younger man's bed. "If I win the tournament, believe me, you're gonna be a very happy guy. 'Cause I won't do like that bastard and let you down. [What the fuck am I saying?? I'm sounding like I really like him... what a pathetic reaction of my part.] "  
  
The Korean male smiled and blushed. "Thanks..." he said quitely. "Didn't know I meant that much to you hehehe."  
  
[Oh no you don't, kid. It's just that... heh, go no idea. Like it this way?] "Huh... well... [DON'T BRING THAT UP IDIOT!! Let him feel a bit better, then tell him. Not now, unless you want to be dead.] heh. Can't hide that stuff from you, can I?"  
  
The youth chuckled, tried to sit in his own bed and had to stop half-way ; the pain he felt was stinging.  
  
"You better stay down for a while. Don't want you to be even more hurt."  
  
"But it's boring here! You have any idea on how long do I have to stay in this bed?"  
  
"Nope, sorry kid."  
  
Hwoarang rolled his eyes once again and sighed, then looked up at the ceiling again.  
  
The nurse came back soon after to check up on him. "You seem to be fine... you want to try to get up?"  
  
The redhead nodded quickly. "Oh yeah. Can't stand being stuck here..." He sat despite the pain and put his feet to the ground, leaning on his arms, propelling himself on the ground. He extented his arms to keep his balance and quickly looked around. "I can stand up, that's a good start hehe." He made a few steps toward Craig and smiled widely. "Hehe, no motricity problems!" He stretched and thanked the nurse.   
  
"Come on Hwoarang. I'll escort you to our room."  
  
"Whoohoo! Got my own bodyguard to top it all!" Craig ruffled his hair and chuckled. Like the nurse had said, Hwoarang looked fine. He was walking normally and the grin on his face hadn't disappeared yet.  
  
"For a guy who has the reputation of holding grudges, you don't seem much mad at me."  
  
"Oh, I still want to kick your ass, believe me. Nobody beats Hwoarang "Blood Talon" Doo San up that way and gets away with it. You're no exception. No need to tell you that I want a rematch as soon as this tournament's over."  
  
"Well, you told me right there."  
  
Hwoarang shrugged. "You know what I mean though. Anyways.... who ya fighting tomorrow?"  
  
"Paul Phoenix. He won against that hyper girl's pet panda... what's her name again? Jin's girlfriend [SHUT UP CRAIG! SHUT UP!!!].. huh... well..."  
  
"Xiaoyu Ling. The panda's called Panda. Original heh?"  
  
"Hehe. Yep."  
  
"Hope you're gonna beat him up. Last tournament he faced Toshin and flew on his bike before the creature morphed... he thought he had beaten it up."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I wonder if there's other stuff to do around..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Dunno... stuff. There's probably arcades somewhere... or a park, or some... other stuff than this place."  
  
"Must be more things to do than in the army, right?"  
  
"Ah shit... hope they won't find me in there!"  
  
Craig raised an eyebrow. "'Cause they don't know?"  
  
"Of course they don't! Else I could've never come here. They wouldn't have let me... it's the ARMY, not my parents..."  
  
"True. So you're planning on hiding from them after?"  
  
"You seriously think I wanna go back there?!!"  
  
The black-haired man shook his head. "I doubt so, since you're not in it anymore."  
  
"It's not my kind of work. Yes Korea's my homeland, but I HATE being given orders. And I hate authority, anyways the kind that army has over the soldiers. I was trained to kill people, which goes against what I've been taught."  
  
"The more I talk with you, the more I think you make sense."  
  
The younger man stopped in his tracks. "Aren't you the one who killed Armor King in that big Arizona bar brawl two years ago?" The man spun around and almost punched him.  
  
"That's not of your business, kid."  
  
"Look... never said you intended to. Doesn't change the way I see you though. I went out with guys who commited murders too... so don't worry about that... ok?"  
  
So the news had even reached Korea. Or wherever Hwoarang was when the press got a hold on the scandal. At least the kid didn't made such a big deal out of it.   
  
"How much time you were supposed to serve in prison?"  
  
"10 years."  
  
"So how come you're out?"  
  
"Got bailed."  
  
"By?"  
  
"Don't know, kid."  
  
The Korean knew that it was better for him to shut up about that, but he asked one more question. "What ya gonna do after the tournament?"  
  
"Once again, I don't know."  
  
"Think I'll be able to go to America with you?"  
  
[WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!] [We'll see.] "We'll see kid, we'll see" he said as he ruffled Hwoarang's red hair once again. "How 'bout we go somewhere more... private?  
  
"Hehehe you read in my mind big guy."  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N 2 : Another chapter done! =D Next chappie will probably - most probably XD - have a sex scene! Stay tuned for more, and don't forget to review! =D 


	4. Exception

In this chapter : Craig's a bit more attached to Hwoarang than he thought...  
  
**A/N** : Ack, getting shorter and shorter x.x. Hope I'm going to do a bit longer on my next one ((sweatdrops)). Anyways... college's almost over! =D. Just a few more days for our video project (and my Creative Writing novella, and my Media Critic text... o.o') and this will be the end of it. No more courses until Sept. 7th! NO MORE PHYS ED!!!! ((laughs madly)). Okies, shutting up now ((sweatdrops once again)). Enjoy!  
  


** The Bet  
Chapter 4 : Exception**

  
  
Hwoarang followed Craig up to the room they shared. "I'm gonna take a shower, kid" he said as he took different clothes and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Thought you wanted a more "private" place...?"  
  
"Bathrooms are pretty private... won't take me long. Don't worry."  
  
"But... heh... whatever." The redhead male sat on Craig's bed and turned on the TV, trying to find a good show. He turned it off right away, as there was nothing much. He also tried listening the Cds he had brought with him, but once again decided to do another activity. Maybe he'd join Craig...  
  
He quietly opened the bathroom door and slid in, finally founding a use to army infiltration outside the army. The other man didn't even notice it. Hwoarang undressed himself too and sneaked behind his lover, circling his waist with his arms.  
  
"Whatcha doing here?"  
  
"Guess...." he said as he snuggled against the bigger body, his trademark grin still plastered on his face. "Mmm?? Come on... you know exactly what I want..."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Of course. Isn't what we all want?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"It's hard for men to lie about if they want sex or not, and I know one who's quite horny..."  
  
Craig didn't even bother looking down ; he knew he was fully erected. He closed his eyes as he tried to think about something else, in vain. When he opened them again, the youth had disappeared from his sight. Hwoarang was on his knees, right hand going up and down on his cock. A bit shocked because of the rather unexpected, he thought about telling the kid to stop, but rectified his position and let the redhead do as he wanted. He now felt the Korean's soft lips on his member and took a deep breath. The sensation was great, he had to say it. And the next thing he knew, after the pleasure wave that came over his body, is that Hwoarang was gagging... "You alright kid?!"  
  
The redhead got up and wiped his mouth, panting and couching. "Yeah yeah... I'm... OK... don't.. don't worry about me."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
He rasied an eyebrow and grinned widely. "Heh. I'm not purple or blue, am I?"  
  
"Nope. Pretty white though."  
  
"Yeah... compared to you..."  
  
The American chuckled and reached for his mate's waist, pulling him closer. "Getting real fun being with ya."  
  
"'Cause it wasn't fun earlier?"  
  
_[Huh... yeah it was... keep in mind it's just a bet, just a game... there is no love. None.]_ "Of course it was... just I'm not used to be with a guy. New to me." _[I think...]_  
  
"I tend to forget I'm with a usually straight guy. Always wondered what it feels like to be with a girl..."  
  
_[Don't put too much, else you can kiss your money good-bye. He'll know right away, he's pretty far from stupid.]_ "Well it's... it's... yeah. OK. Never been with a girl?"  
  
Hwoarang shook his head. "No. Don't know why... never really interested me. I don't feel like spending my afternoons shopping and being told that she has a headache or whatever... and I feel much safer with a guy."  
  
"Not all girls are extremely romantic" Craig said as he took a towel and started to dry himself. "Some are, yeah. But not all of them."  
  
"Heh... oh well. I'm better with guys."  
  
_[Good for you. I'm not.]_ "Well, you're the exception, kid. My exception." He tossed the other towel to Hwoarang who had stayed in the shower, shivering. "Anything you want to do today?"  
  
"Hmmmm... I'd like to... I don't know at all." The youth shrugged, then got out of the bathroom to dress himself once again. "What did you do with your girlfriends?"  
  
"We'd watch movies, restaurant, go to rock concert, one brought me to a play, with the other I had to watch over her two kids - "  
  
The redhead laughed out loud. "Craig watching over children?! Poor children! Nah, kidding."  
  
"Kids are cool. Always wanted some."  
  
"You don't look like the guy who'd want kids though... more like the type of man who spends his days in gym, training to be number one like Paul Phoenix does."  
  
"You're wrong on that."  
  
"Kinda hard to have kids when you're with someone of your own sex though."  
  
_[Duh. We won't be together THAT long.]_ "True. Anyways... what do YOU want to do?"  
  
"How about we... must be arcades around here... wanna challenge you in a Soul Calibur 2 match." Hwoarang smirked. "What ya say about that?"  
  
Craig nodded, smirking too. "Would've prefered a real match, but since rules are rules, don't wanna be disqualified... it's a deal, kid."  
  
"Gotta question though."  
  
"Go ahead, babe."  
  
"Why do you always call me kid?"  
  
The taller man shrugged and laughed quietly before telling why. "Your name's hard to pronounce for me, plus you look and act younger than me. You're younger, in fact."  
  
"Makes sense. At least it proves I'm not old!" the younger man replied while showing his tongue.  
  
"We'll see if I'm that old hehe." He charged at the Korean male, who saw the "attack" coming and avoided it by moving right, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. Both fell on the bed, their faces separated by half an inch. "Knew you'd move right if I attaked you left." Hwoarang posed his lips oh his lover's, bringing him into a deep kiss. Craig didn't back off adn moved his hands in the red hair, wondering why, once again, he was in this situation. Why was he... attracted... to him? Why wasn't he just pushing him off the bed and telling him not to come any closer? He had to say Hwoarang was quite good looking for a man, but it had to stop there.  
  
Nothing was supposed to come after that night. It was a one-night-stand, ONE NIGHT. Not three days.  
  
He just couldn't resign to leave the guy. Not without any decent explication. Hwoarang would kill him, with reasons.  
  
And well, maybe there was something more than that bet... still he refused to admit it. He enjoyed the youth's company. But male pride being what it is, he'd never really say that he "loved" him back. At least. This was going to be such a mess when he'd say to the kid that it was just for a bunch of dollar bills...  
  
_[Thinking about money... gotta talk to Fury as soon as possible. I want to end all that before I hurt him. I sound like I care... yeah I do. Don't know how, but I do.]_  
  
"Still hard?! Whoa! Hehehehehe..."  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk Hwoarang... not now!" he teased. "Let's go to the arcades. Was your idea after all."  
  
"What if I want to switch?"  
  
"Better had done this earlier."  
  
"Whatever, I'm gonna kick your ass."  
  
"That's what you said last time we fought for real."  
  
Hwoarang ran a hand in his hair and blushed. "You have a strenght advantage. Not fair. That's why I want my rematch."  
  
"I'll still have that strenght advantage, kid."  
  
"WHATEVER! I want my revenge."  
  
"Then you got it, Hwoarang. Happy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
_[Good. Love that smile.] [WHAT?! I'm going mad... nuthouse is waiting for me... just thought I loved him... no that's is smile. Not the same. But it's him in a way... Guess I was right. He's my exception. Now what the fuck am I going to do about that...]_ "Come on kid. Let's go."  
  
_To be continued..._  
  
**A/N 2** : Will he EVER tell him? Only I knows the answer XD. Not gonna reveal now, else there wouldn't be anymore story. Thanks for the reviews! =D One thing though : keep in mind it's just fiction ;). 


	5. More Money, More Problems

In this chapter : Craig meets up with Bryan once again...  
  
**A/N** : Another chapter up =D. Nothing much to say here, so I'll let you read XD. Enjoy!  
  


** The Bet  
Chapter 5 : More money, more problems**

  
  
"Told ya I'd kick your ass!"  
  
"It's only a game, kid."  
  
"Still I kicked your ass! Better luck next time hehehehe."  
  
"Bet ya I can do better on my real match tomorrow."  
  
Craig decided to let go of his younger mate's waist and quickly kissed him on the lips. "I'm quite sure of that. Anyways... mind if I join ya later? Got some stuff to check around."  
  
"OK, so I'll meet you up in let's say... two hours? At the cafeteria?"  
  
"Sounds good. Take care, kid" he said as he kissed him once again. "At least he's independant enough to spend a few hours without me by his side..." he sighed. How on Earth was he going to get rid of him now? Seemed almost impossible to do. Tonight he'd need a serious discussion with the redhead. _[No.. maybe not tonight. And still there, can't do that. I don't want to hurt him, he never did anything bad to me. It's not like he told everyone about us... and well, I don't feel extremely bad when he's around me. Maybe I DID fall for him... maybe. But now, gotta find that motherfucking cyborg]_.  
  
The American left the hall of the hotel and wound up once again in the cafeteria, hoping Bryan Fury would be there. No sign of the other man... "Fuck, where are you, Fury?" he asked himself. "Might as well go to the registration desk and ask for his room number." He headed for the so-called desk and spoked to the lady.  
  
"Room 238" she simplay answered.   
  
"Thank you madam." Instead of taking the elevator he took the stairways and got to Bryan Fury's room. "238, here I come." He knocked on the door, hoping the occupant would be there ; he had no intention to wait much longer, and knocked again, louder. "Hey?! Anybody in there??"  
  
"Hold ON!" That was Bryan, no doubt. The cop appeared almost right after. "Whaddaya want again, Marduk?"  
  
"My money. Now."  
  
"Calm down, man. I got something else for you. Come in and I'll explain."  
  
"This better be something good."  
  
"Don't you worry. You won't be able to refuse my offer."  
  
Craig resisted the urge of hitting him right on the spot. "Look at what your first "offer" has gotten me into! I'm stuck with a kid right now. A MALE kid, and I swear I don't want him to think I'm in there just 'cause of you. But speaking of offer.... I want my fucking money now."  
  
"Look, Marduk. You want more money, right?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Then sit down and listen to me."  
  
The black-haired man sat on the bed. "Go ahead, Fury."  
  
"For 100,000$, what would you be ready to do?"  
  
"Is that another trick?"  
  
"Nope. _[Well, not really]_. You go out with him during the WHOLE tournament, and the 100,000$'s all yours. Isn't it... great?"  
  
"When will I get my cash?"  
  
"As soon as the tournament will be over, in a week and a half. Meet me by the subway. I'll have that money ready for you."  
  
"And how can I trust ya, huh?"  
  
Bryan handed him green bills. "Here's the money I owed ya. But!.... what ya say about the other one?"  
  
"You seriously think I'd spit on that?!!"  
  
"I take it as a "yes". Alright, in 12 days, meet me in the subway to the airport at 3 PM. I'll be there."  
  
"You better, else I can have you hurt – and killed – right away. 5,000$, no prob. Doesn't seem fake either".  
  
The cop smirked and continued to talk with his guest. "So... what ya gonna do about him after all that?"  
  
"What do you expect me to do? Leave him as soon as I can."  
  
"Are you sure you really want to do this? I think you won't be able to let him go..."  
  
"We'll see about that. He's a normal guy, he'll get over it. Not like I'm the only man in this world. He'll find someone else, he's good looking enough for that."  
  
"'Cause you think he's good looking now, heh?"  
  
"How many guys would YOU find attractive for 100,000$"  
  
"Don't know" Bryan simply answered. "What about you?"  
  
"The kid's enough. Still there's a few things I gotta give to him. He doesn't snore, enjoys sex, not into romantic stuff, easy to please. And he's not very hairy."  
  
"I swear that if I wouldn't know you better, I would say you'd be in love with him."  
  
"Not love. I can say he's attractive without "loving" him back."  
  
"He loves you?"  
  
"Says so."  
  
"Well my friend, you're gonna have a hard time getting rid of him..."  
  
"Probably. But it's worth 100,000$."  
  
"So it's a deal then?"  
  
"It's a deal, Fury."  
  
"Good... good...."  
  
"Well now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a look at him." Craig left the room, counting the money again, taking the stairway to the third floor. "This is gonna be enough to pamper him for the rest of the tournament."  
  
When he got back to his room, the door was unlocked. He cracked it open ; Hwoarang was asleep on the older man's bed, arms wrapped around his own waist, a smile on his face. "Who wouldn't have fell for him after all?" He moved closer to the Korean youth and brushed red strands of hair away from his face. [Give me one good reason for not leaving you later, and I'll stay with you. I mean it, kid. It's fucking weird to me though, since I've never gone out with another guy, in those terms anyways. Maybe it's better this way. Still... I have no idea on how I'm gonna tell you all that, or when. That's if I decide to do so.]  
  
Hwoarang opened his eyes slightly, before shutting them off again. Even though it had taken him more time than he thought, Craig was back with him. The redhead had been waiting for a good 2 hours at the cafeteria after the match between Christie Montiero and Jin Kazama ; the Japanese had won, still the Brazilian woman had put up a good fight. He yawned some and snuggled around the bigger body beside him. "Where you been...."  
  
"Not very far, don't worry kid. Had some stuff to clear with Bryan Fury?"  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"Old stuff, don't worry about it" he mentionned as he gently stroke the smaller man's skin. "Don't worry."  
  
"OK... can I go back to sleep now?"  
  
"Of course, Hwoarang. Want me to wake you up before my match?"  
  
"Yeah." The Korean yawned again closed his eyes. "Good night, Craig."  
  
"Good night, Hwoarang."  
  
_ ....The next morning...._  
  
"WAKE UP FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" The man had been trying to wake Hwoarang up from his deep slumber for a good twenty minutes so far, and still no answer. The kid was moving from time to time, sighing and muttering. It was only when Craig shook him that he woke up, startled.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT'S GOING ON?!"  
  
The American chuckled. "Good morning, kid. Slept well, right?"  
  
"'Course I slept well. Who wouldn't with you around heh?"  
  
"Heihachi Mishima would fall in that category."  
  
"Not the same. Look at how much the guy's old. Plus he has a son, who has a son..."  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"Anyways... don't you have to get ready, big guy?"  
  
"I've been ready for an hour. Unlike a certain redheaded Korean young man known as Hwoarang. Come on, get ready..." Craig helped him out of the bed and looked at him while he got dressed, chuckling from time to time. "What are we waiting for now? Let's go!".  
  
They reached the fighting ring soon after. "Good luck big guy."  
  
"I won't need it, don't worry."  
  
_ To be continued..._  
  
**A/N 2** : Next chapter, the fight between Craig and Paul Pheonix. Reviews are still welcome =D Thanks for reading! 


	6. How big is that thing?

In this chapter : The Craig VS Paul fight is about to begin…  
  
**A/N** : Alright, few stuff to straighten first XD. I currently don't have my PS2 so the fight scene is a bit… not good, since I usually check on T4 for moves X.x. Don't expect the fight of the century ((sweatdrops)). Also, I'm currrently in the middle of a writer's block (psssssst Kane, even though I know you're not reading this fic, send me your sledgehammer QUICK! Gotta smash that block X.x) so yeah.. takes me a hell of a time to write one chapter. It's life I guess x.x.  
  
Oh yeah, in reply to Sapphire17 (she asked me why Bryan made that bet, interesting question =D) it's me who ordered him to XD. Else I'd call Abel to end his life LOL. Well really, I needed someone who'd fit to make that kind of bet, and since Bryan seemed evil enough, I chose him. And I bet (XD XD) he would think it's entertaining, as you said. Hope I replied well, and if you have more questions, feel free to ask =D.   
  


** The Bet  
Chapter 6 : How big is that thing???**

  
  
Craig faced his opponent, another American guy, with gravity-defying blond hair. He laughed to himself and grinned widely, knowing the outcome of this fight. He'd win. Hold on… didn't Hwoarang mentionned that Paul Phoenix trained a LOT to be number one or something like this? He tried spotting the redhead in the audience and saw him, sitted beside that American girl… the Native one… Julia Chang.  
  
"Tell ya. He'll kick his ass badly hehe."  
  
"How come you know, Hwoarang?"  
  
"Julia, for your information, he kicked mine. And if did that, it's not gonna take him long to beat him up. COME ON CRAIG! BEAT HIM UP!!" The Korean man stood up as he encouraged his mate.  
  
"First time ever I see you cheering for someone…"  
  
"Ain't gonna be the last one!"  
  
"And why the special occasion?"  
  
Hwoarang sat back on his seat, quickly glancing around him. "Huh… meet me later. I'll explain everything."  
  
"I see… awwwwwww so sweet!" she said as she giggled.  
  
"Jules… come on!"  
  
"OK, I'll stop. How did you guys meet?"  
  
"I'll explain everything AFTER" he said through his teeth, trying to keep a smile on his face. He turned around to watch the match and got up again.  
  
Craig was now literally turning Paul into an airplane and threw him on the floor. The blond got up and aimed his punch at the taller man, who caught it and threw him on the floor once again. This time he layed on it in a semi-conscious state. Craig Marduk had won first round under the applause of the crowd, especially of his redheaded lover. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOO CRAIG! I KNEW YOU COULD BEAT HIM! CONTINUE!"  
  
The black-haired American smiled and chuckled. This Tournament almost seemed to be a joke, anyways for his first two opponents. Even if Hwoarang had put up a good but short fight, Paul was about his same caliber, only stronger but slower. _[For a guy who almost killed Toshin 2 years ago, he could've done better on his first round...]_  
  
Phoenix got up, angry. He wasn't going to lose to some Iron Fist Tournament newbie. After all, he was the one technically won the Third Iron Fist... and this year he was going to get his hand on the Mishima Zaibatsu, has Heihachi Mishima himself had said. He charged at the Vale Tudo fighter, backflipped and kicked him at the same time. Craig had no problem blocking again, and as he saw him charging for what seemed to be his famous punch, he was the one who charged and kicked the other man, hitting him in the chest. Paul Pheonix was now unable to fight.  
  
If he had listened to himself, Hwoarang would be on the ring hugging Craig. He revised himself when he saw the medias around him, thinking that it might be better if he didn't show down there, because of the impact it would have. The medias would announce all over the world that two fighters were engaged in a homosexual relationship... The Korean kid was used to that fact, ever since he had made his coming out 5 years ago the mass media knew exactly with who he was going out with, where and when. And since Craig wasn't used with that (not with another guy actually) he decided to drop the idea. He'd wait for later to meet up with him. Right now he'd have to explain that to Julia... "Come on. I'll explain everything."  
  
The young woman followed him around until they reached a quiet place. She was still giggling and couldn't really believe that Craig Marduk, that big, almost scary guy was going out with Hwoarang. "Everything! Every single detail!" she said as she sat on a chair, while the other fighter prefered to stand up.  
  
"Hey hey hey hey... not EVERY thing. Some stuff's private."  
  
"Oh 'cause you....." Julia fell into an incredible fit of laughter, imagining the scene. "And you're alive?! Not squished or whatever?! I mean, look at that guy! And if everything's in proportion... oooh-la-la! Does it hurt?"  
  
The redhead nodded slightly.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Well... since the first day of the Tournament. He was my roomate- "  
  
"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about" she said with a large grin.  
  
"Jules, you're scaring me. If I remember, you were almost scared of me cheering for someone esle. Do you seriously think I'm not surprised of YOU, out of all the people, wanting to talk about my sexual life? The one who was always too shy to ask me out?"  
  
"Who said I was goign to ask you out?!" she replied in a shocked voice.  
  
"Hehehehehe... you blushed everytime you saw me in the last Tournament. I'm also surprised no one ever told you I liked guys better."  
  
"Xiaoyu did."  
  
"Yeah well... I mean... meh.... what do you want to know?" He dropped his arms in defeat and sat on the chair, just beside her.  
  
"I'd like to know every single detail about your current love life and THAT must be a BIG detail, if you know what I mean. And we're best friends... you're like a big brother to me. And one I can talk about guys with! So come on, spit it out."  
  
Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "How should I know?"  
  
The Native woman cleared her throat. "You've been with him, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"In a sexual way?"  
  
The male blushed a little bit. "Yeah..."  
  
"Well... don't tell me you didn't look."  
  
"Why are you stuck on that?"  
  
"I'm curious. I mean, if he's big like that, he gotta have a big one as well... am I right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So how big?"  
  
"Do I seem like the guy who really gives a shit about that? As long as I get sex, I'm okay with about everything."  
  
"Hwoarang?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How many times you two were going at it?"  
  
"Two so far. But why the fuck do YOU want to know that?"  
  
"Entertainment purpose."  
  
He mimicked her. "Entertainment purpose... go rent a gay porn movie!"  
  
"I'm sharing a room with a girl I don't even know. The only thing I know about her is that she seems to be Steve Fox's girlfriend... you remember the blond guy you drank with four days ago?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I was practically drooling over him. 'Chance I didn't drank that much, else I would've started to flirt with him."  
  
"Apparently you did that with someone else." Julia laughed out loud and hugged her friend. "Was it good?"  
  
"I said TWO times. Think it says everything..."  
  
"Is there going to be a third time?"  
  
"I fucking hope so!"  
  
"I knew it! You addict."  
  
"Was soooooooo wrong about you... the little quiet girl who likes to study and spend her damn time locked up in a room reading science books... where the hell as she gone too? Drunken-Land?"  
  
"I am NOT drunk. Just excited!"  
  
"Excited yeah....."  
  
She smacked him on the shoulder. "Anyways... might be going to grab something to eat... want to come with me?"  
  
"Not sure" Hwoarang answered. "I think I'll just meet up with Craig."  
  
"Missing something eh?"  
  
"Stop winking like that. It's not just about sex..." he said as he ran his right hand in his hair. "He's very nice with me, never hurted me, never yelled... makes a change from my previous lovers. I feel like he's my bodyguard."  
  
"Or a big teddy bear."  
  
"Jules!"  
  
"I'll see ya later?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Julia got up, hugged him once again and waved goodbye. As Hwoarang walked in the opposite direction, he turned his head abruptly. "TWELVE!!" he shouted.  
  
The girl looked on her watch, which read 10:30 AM, and instantly got it. She whistled to herself and laughed loudly, quite surprised.  
  
The redheaded man finally joined Craig, who was looking at the current Tournament results. "Hey kid. Liked the match?"  
  
"Yeah. As long as you're the winner I'm gonna like it."  
  
"That's good." He patted him on the head and looked back at the sheet pinned on the wall. "That Kazama guy has won each of his rounds so far... damn good."  
  
"You have any idea of who you're going to face next time?"  
  
"We'll see that tomorrow. There's no more fights today, anyways not in my division."  
  
"I see."  
  
The American was getting curious too. "Who was that girl in the crowd with you?"  
  
"That's Julia Chang. She's like the sister I never had... best female friend. Sounds stereotypical, eh?"  
  
"Kinda, gotta agree."  
  
"Met her two years ago. She had a crush on me, and that Xiaoyu girl told her I was gay. At first I thought that she'd drop me... but it was the TOTAL opposite. She regularly calls on me to see if I have a boyfriend, and she wants to know every little thing we do together."  
  
"So she knows about us??!"  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry. Jules never tells that stuff... that I know of... just don't worry."  
  
"I trust ya. _[Dammit... two peoples.... both in the Tournament... and if I include Fury it goes up to three... what a mess I got into! He's not gonna get alive out of this one. Or in tidbits.]_"  
  
"How about we do like her and grab a bite? I'm hungry..." Hwoarang pleaded while holding himself.  
  
"Then let me pay this time." Craig winked and chuckled, bringing the redhead close to him. "And for everything you want to do as well."  
  
The Korean's eyes widened. "Where the hell did you get that money??!!"  
  
"Had it for some time, kid. Don't worry. It's not like it comes from illegal activities, right?"  
  
"Okay. Just checking. Big amount heh?"  
  
_...To be continued..._  
  
**A/N 2** : Instert my typical thanks and review pleads here XD. 


	7. More Or Less

In this chapter : Craig tell the truth about how he feels for Hwoarang...  
  
**A/N** : Here's a new chapter! n.n. Just one thing : since I DON'T want to turn the reviews in a message board (had to be clear there XD), if you have a question, simply e-mail me n.n I'll be very happy to reply (anyways I'm almost always on the net and unless you e-mail me at night I'll answer pretty quickly... and if I don't it will be answered in the fic).   
  
So in answer to T.E Green's question (why did I choose Craig? And no worries, I didn't take it as if you were questionning my "genious" XD XD My genious is away right now, but if you want to question him I'll forward your questions hehe XD. Kidding n.- I love those questions n.n) : I wanted a challenge hehehe. Well he doesn't seem to be a character that people usually put in fics (or maybe I haven't read enough other than yaoi stuff n.n') and I also wanted to make a change. Seems to work though n.n ((happy)). And thanks for the review!  
  
On with the show now XD.  
  
**

The Bet  
Chapter 7 : More or less

**  
  
"Craig....?" Hwaorang was laying on his left side, snuggled around the bigger man's body, his face resting on his chest.   
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"Tell me... do you love me?"  
  
It took more time for Craig to register his younger mate had said. The evening had been perfect ; a stop at the shower for the older man, while Hwoarang had taken a quick nap, and a dinner at a local restaurant. But that question was more... unexpected. Time had seemed to stop after it, seconds were quickly becoming minutes. And he still hadn't found what to say.   
  
"Well... do you?" Hwoarang was serious, which hadn't been happening often since they were together. His voice tone had suddently changed from a joking one to one much more mature, and Craig didn't really like it. The kid was insisting too much. Especially "love"... he just wasn't sure if it was "love". Yeah he cared for him. It was utterly impossible not to do so, as well as resisting or refusing anything coming from the Korean youth.   
  
"May-may-maybe love is a bit too... hmmm... not big... but too... you know what I mean."  
  
The redhead raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Craig meant. "Bit too... bit too what?"  
  
The older man sighed. "I wouldn't really call this love, but I do care for you."  
  
Hwoarang got off the bed quickly and stood beside him, shocked. The difference between the other male's action and words were opposite. He always had shown interest in the kid, taking him in his arms, kissing him, not to forget the love-making activities. "What do you mean by "wouldn't really call this love?!""  
  
_[Huh-oh... hope I'm not busted... though I've given hints... what the fuck am I doing actually? I'm trying to convince this kid I'm in love with him, and I tell him the opposite. What kinda guy am I?]_ "Well I..."  
"You what, Craig?" He sounded angry. Or annoyed. Maybe both. "Tell me for fuck's sake!"  
  
"Dammit I don't know what to say..." _[How the fuck can I hurt him? That's not even my plan... that's the total opposite!]_  
  
"That's it, I'm outta here." The redhead sounded... sad.  
  
"Hold on, Hwoarang... Hwoarang! Ah fuck. Nice evening my ass." Craig laid down on the bed, overwhelmed. _[I have to talk to him fast. I don't want anything to happen to him. He didn't do anything to me. And I'm the one who started all this mess.]_ He stayed like this for a while, thinking about what he was going to say to the kid. That's when he started arguing with himself.  
  
_ [Should've said yes... he would be happy, and so would I. Maybe I AM in love with him after all...]  
  
[What the hell am I saying... he's just another guy. Yeah. A guy.]  
  
[COME ON CRAIG! You care for him too much not to say you're not in love with him. You're even wondering where he is right now. Wondering if he'll come back or if you'll have to go find him.]  
  
[Forget about him... well not really forget. Tell him the whole thing, and this will be the end of it. Tell him.]  
  
[How much you care for him.]   
  
[Whoa... even my other side is telling me to talk to him... scary... Whatever. I gotta find him.]_  
  
The American finally got up from the bed and walked up to the door, with the firm intention of finding the Taekwondo fighter. But something stood in his way, literally.  
  
Bryan Fury.  
  
"Having a little love problem?" he teased, chuckling and bearing an evil smile. "Did your boyfriend ran away?"  
  
"Shut up!" Craig pushed him aside roughly. At that point he totally forgot about the bet itself. All that mattered was Hwoarang. He started searching around the hotel first, checking the cafeteria (the British blond man was STILL at the same table...), then the bar. He also had the idea of checking in Julia Chang's room, headed back to the third floor and knocked on the door.  
  
"Julia?" he said at the small girl who opened the door.  
  
"Yeah. Hold on... you're Craig Marduk right?" She reprimanded a laugh as she remembered the conversation she had earlier with Hwoarang and eyed him from head to toe.  
  
"Hwoarang isn't in your room, right?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nope, haven't seen him since we chatted today... why?"  
  
"He's not in our room... probably he went outside for a while."  
  
"Yeah, it's totally him. Maybe he decided to take a walk... might wanna check the park. He's most likely to be in a quiet, calm place if he went out by night."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob!"   
  
Julia closed the door and Craig left the hotel, in direction of the park. He looked around, trying to find a taller figure than the ones present at that time. One caught his attention ; it had to be Hwoarang. The frame was slightly bigger than most of the Japanese people that hung around the place, and the way he sat under the tree let him know that he was tired and sad. The man moved toward the smaller figure and spoke in a calm but worried voice.  
  
"Hwoarang? Is that you?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Come on Hwoarang..."  
  
The younger fighter was shaking, his breath was rapid. He was crying.  
  
"I know, you're pissed off... and you're totally right to be feeling this way. I really made myself unclear earlier."  
  
"Couldn't be much more clear than this" Hwoarang managed to say between two sobs.  
  
"I mean... listen to me, kid... it's very hard for me to say that I love someone, because of a few things. First, you're a guy. And even if you'd be a girl, I'd still would find it hard... not because it's you! No no no! It's hard for me to explain how I feel and such. Me and you are pretty different... you're very sensitive as I can see. And I'm the one who tells all sorts of stuff even though I don't mean most of those... just don't get me wrong. I... I love you, Hwoarang." _[What the fuck went through my brain?! Do I love him that much to actually say it to him? I think I do...]_  
  
The Korean male wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Do you... really mean that... or is it just a trick to get me back for sex or whatever?"  
  
"I'm not kidding Hwoarang. Else do you seriously think I'd be here?"  
  
Hwoarang looked at him. "Yeah... you're right... sorry I snapped at you like that." He got up, still wondering if the man had told the truth. "But if it's not what you wanted... can always tell me..."  
  
"Never said it's not what I wanted."  
  
"You sure...?"  
  
Craig nodded and stretched his hand to grab the redhead's. "Come on... let's go back to the hotel, kid. Hmmm?"  
  
_ ...To be continued..._  
  
**A/N 2** : WHOO! Didn't crash while I wrote the chapter! Next one should be up soon n.n. Thanks for the reviews (feedback is very appreciated n.n) 


	8. Promise

In this chapter : Bet? What bet? Could Craig be forgetting about it?  
  
**A/N** : When it's not my computer that's acting strange, it's the writer's block that gets in the way. Updates have been slow for the past 4 chapters I'd say… sorry for the delays. There're more chapters to come, but I don't know when I'll write them. I frankly don't have any big ideas as I have with my other fics (both the online one and the not published yet ones). Might be even bigger delays. I won't drop it, don't worry. I'll let you people read the chapter now n.n'  
  


** The Bet  
Chapter 8 : Promise**

  
  
"WHAT DO YO MEAN BY CAN'T GET IN RIGHT NOW?!!"  
  
Hwoarang jumped slightly at Craig's shout and sighed. They were actually stuck OUTSIDE the hotel for about no reason. Anyways, nothing that was told by the guards. "Meaning we'll have to find another place to crash?" he asked, leaning on the wall, sounding tired.  
  
"Mishima Heihachi ordered to let no one through until tomorrow morning."  
  
"BUT OUR ROOM IS IN THERE!"  
  
"And it IS morning already. So come on…"  
  
The guard shook his head. "No can do, guys."  
  
The black-haired man turned to the smaller frame beside him and muttered. "Hold me; else I'll punch him…"  
  
"Doubt I'll be able to. And if I listened to myself, I would encourage you to do it."  
  
"Oh and whatever. Let's find someplace else."  
  
"But most of our stuff is there!"  
  
"We'll get it back tomorrow, kid." Both men were about to leave when a low voice was heard.  
  
"Let me through."  
  
Hwoarang automatically spun. He knew who this voice belonged to. Jin Kazama. "Kazama… nice meeting you… again" he said as he eyed the Japanese fighter with a hint of hate. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oji-san said it will be OK for you to get back in."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oji-san. Grand-father in Japanese. He's referring to Heihachi."  
  
"Thanks, kid" Craig mentioned to Hwoarang. "So what were you saying about the possibility of finally getting back in? And how come Heihachi knows we're waiting?"  
  
Jin strode past the guards and cocked his head. "They're guards."  
  
"Yeah, right. As long as we can get in, it's ok. So thanks." Craig grabbed Hwoarang by the arm and dragged him until they reached the elevator.  
  
"Can't believe we've been saved by mama's boy Jin…"  
  
"You still don't like him, do you?"  
  
Once they reached the room, the redhead spun around again. "How would you like someone who broke up with you for no reason? And still hasn't given you one? Maybe you wouldn't care. But I do. It's hard for me to find someone who I can really trust. I trusted him. One big mistake I won't repeat. He told me he was in love with me while he wasn't even!! Do you have any idea on how hurtful this is!?"  
  
"Huh…"  
  
"That's why I was pissed off earlier. I was afraid the same thing was gonna happen with you, once again. I'm just… sick of being hurt." Hwoarang hung his head down. He still wasn't really feeling good, but Craig's presence made him feel a bit better. He didn't want to be alone anymore. And from what it seemed, the man would be there for him.   
  
Right now, he held him by the waist, head resting on his shoulder, sometimes kissing the youth's neck. "I promise that I won't let you down, kid." His hands ran down the other's upper body. It felt good knowing that someone actually cared for him. "I'll never let anything happen to you."  
  
"If you think you'll get sex tonight… you're wrong. I'm tired…" he trailed as he rested his own head on the man's shoulders.  
  
"Well then I'll let you sleep. You really need that, don't you?"  
  
The Korean nodded. "Where you going?"  
  
"Nowhere. Anyways, not until you fall asleep."  
  
Hwoarang laughed and stretched before undressing himself in front of his lover. "You're not gonna wait for a long time I think." Half-naked, he sat back on Craig's lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Feeling good, eh?"  
  
"Hell yeah" he replied drowsily, closing his eyes. "Mind if I fall asleep on you?"  
  
The raven-haired man chuckled. "No no, don't worry."  
  
A few minutes passed and the redhead was asleep. Craig gently got up, making sure he wasn't waking up as he gathered him in his arms, laid him down on the bed than laid right beside. He ran his hands in the soft hair, took the decision not to go out of the room and spend the night with Hwoarang. He preferred the company of the youth to anyone's. The kid didn't even judge him about the involuntary homicide… other people would've ran away from him. Not Hwoarang.  
  
He was too much… in love.  
  
And he loved him back.  
  
Something Craig hadn't felt for some time already. Yes he had gone out with many women, but he didn't know if he really loved them. Physical attraction was there, though. He enjoyed being with them. He didn't see them as objects, but love was more or less there. With Hwoarang it was another thing. He had more fun hanging out with him ; they had more points in common than he thought at first. They enjoyed practically the same activities, ranging from music to training. The kid wasn't as sensitive as most of the women he went out with. Yeah at first there was that bet, which was nothing more than a game to him, but not anymore. He hadn't been supposed to be with the kid for that long. They had been together for about a week ; one week to go and they'd probably break up.  
  
Hwoarang wanted to see America. And Craig had promised him he wouldn't let him down. What would be the reaction of his family? And his friends? He knew he loved him, but enough to bring him along in America… maybe. After all it was a promise. He just couldn't back off; it would hurt the Korean kid too much. And he wanted to avoid that at all cost. He never backed up from challenges, and keeping that promise was somewhat one. Not really because he loved Hwoarang, but going through his family was going to be one. [Love isn't a challenge. Can't help with who you are falling for…]  
  
The older man finally got up to close the light and get out of his own clothes. Tomorrow was going to be another day. One closer to his new job. CEO of the Mishima Zaibastu, known as the Mishima Financial Empire. He'd roll on gold. With Hwoarang, of course. He could forget about Bryan Fury and the rest, start a new life anywhere in the world, rich enough to afford a few houses here and there, traveling depending where they'd want to spend a few months. No more worries. Just… peace. He couldn't speak a word of Japanese – Hwoarang would have to the translation. It would give him a job as well, a purpose. Plus he was sure he'd like that kind of work. No paperwork, just talking.  
  
He looked one more time at the redheaded youth sleeping beside him. He had a tendency of snuggling around him at night, in fetal position, head in his neck. Where would the kid be without him? Still in the army? In another man's arms? Why not a girl's? Maybe Jin Kazama, if they hadn't broken up earlier. Or maybe that blonde, although he was pretty sure he was with the Brazilian girl.  
  
After a few hours of sleep, Craig woke up. It was still dark outside. He took a peek at the young man in his arms. Hwoarang was fast asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
_ … To be continued…_  
  
**A/N 2** : That was short x.x I'll try to make the next one longer (seems I've written that somewhere else O.o') Keep reviewing if you want more! n.n  



	9. Breakfast at Craiggy's

In this chapter : Breakfast. This word resumes everything…  
  
** A/N :** One (short) sex scene, coming up! XD. For the rest… it sucks. It's becoming harder and harder to write this fic… maybe I'll shorten it. Or maybe not… let's see of what I can come up with for next chapter n.n; I'll try to bring Bryan back. Gives me ideas… hehehe…  
  
**

The Bet  
Chapter 9 : Breakfast at Craiggy's

**  
  
"Oohh… Craig…" Hwoarang moaned and panted as Craig thrusted in him, once again. He clung to the mattress to stay in place and not hit his head on the bedpost. It had hurt enough like it at first, there was no need for a headache after that.  
  
The bigger male bent his head down, bringing the other one in a deep, tongue-twisting kiss that seemed to last several minutes. He lowered his head more, gently kissing the Korean's soft skin, right on his neck, making him shiver in pleasure.   
  
Craig pulled in and out of him faster, as the redhead screamed even more. No question if he liked it... when you hear "YEAHH!!!! MORE!!" there were chances he did. The youth almost ripped the mattress off when he reached climax, his mouth opened wide, eyes wide shut, while the man on top spilled himself inside him. The raven-haired man rolled off, leaving Hwoarang panting, his arms and legs spread across the left side of the bed.   
  
After regaining his senses, the Korean male got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to wash off a bit, while Craig got dressed. Hwoarang came back and fell on the bed again.  
  
"Want me to order our breakfast, kid?"  
  
The kid, who had gone back to a half-asleep state, nodded nonchalantly, his eyes still closed. Although he still wanted to sleep, hunger was something he never ignored. He sat on the bed then got on his knees to wrap Craig's neck with his arms. "Order a bowl of rice for me. That'll do."  
  
"You sure?" the man asked, thinking how it was weird that he could tough until noon to eat something more… decent. "Rice? For breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah. Typical Asian thing… better than the army food anyway… MUCH better."  
  
"I believe you on this." Craig dialed room service and ordered his usual eggs-bacon-toast-hash brown combo, along with some rice for Hwoarang. "You'll have to get used to American food if you come with me to the United States."  
  
The redheaded youth happily shouted. "That means I can go with you?!!!"  
  
For a moment, Craig wasn't sure of what he had just said. Did he really want the kid to go back with him in the USA? Won't he have a hard time adapting to a new area? And for how long? But he decided to give in, for he really appreciated the younger man. "Why not? Will you be able to eat without those sticks?"  
  
"Bah, I'll learn to use Western silverware, eventually. And you… what about your family?"  
  
Reality hit the black-haired guy. And it was a rather hard blow. He blinked a few times, thinking of a plausible answer. "This is the single thing I I've completely forgotten about… I think they'll just have to deal with it, after all. It's my life, not theirs." And even though he had believed the opposite (or a part of) he added "What's wrong with having a same-sex lover?"  
  
Or maybe that if Hwoarang wouldn't talk much, they'd believe he'd be a girl.  
  
"Oh yeah. In case you think of something like that… there's NO FUCKING WAY I'm lying about my gender. I might look like a girl, but I'm not. Period."  
  
"You won't have to. Actually, I'm more afraid of the medias than my parents. There shouldn't be any problem with the latter, even though they're somewhat religious… they'll take it pretty good I think. Oh, whatever. It's like I said : the medias will make a big deal out of it."  
  
Hwoarang's laughter echoed in the room. "To South Korea, I'm almost a hero, aside my street-fighting ways. Newspapers love me."  
  
"And so do girls, I bet."  
  
"Yep. They follow my love life like one of those damned soap operas. Am I that popular in the US? If they're as puritans as they were before, I doubt I am, considering my homosexuality and such. Technically I couldn't care less about what people think of me, but since it comes with celebrity…"  
  
"Now that you mention it… I've heard of you once, I think, during the Third Iron Fist Tournament. And only once."  
  
"What a surprise. I am thrilled" he said, his voice full of sarcasm. "See what I mean?"  
  
"I guess. Jin Kazama mentioned that he had beaten you up in the finals… is that right?"  
  
At the thought of the Japanese karate fighter, Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "Sadly, yeah."  
  
"Alright, then Entertainment Tonight made a short biography on you, saying you were a 19-year-old South Korean quite popular with girls who had just being beaten up with another heart robber, Jin Kazama."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Not very surprised, are you?"  
  
The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be?"  
  
"Don't know." The American got up from the bed at the sound of someone knocking on the door, lifting his lover in the process. "Could you get off for a second, kid?"  
  
Hwoarang pouted childishly and jumped back on the bed, arms crossed on his chest. Craig came back with the warm plates and set them on the small table in front of the bed. "There you, kid."  
  
"Thanks, big guy." He grinned widely and dug in his rice. There was a small silence, until the older man started talking again.  
  
"What about your family? Aren't they proud of having a Tae Kwon Do master at home?"  
  
"MY own family? I don't even remember them…"  
  
"Oh… sorry I had no idea." A wave of guiltiness rushed in his body, forcing him to wonder on what it felt like being… alone… literally.   
  
"It's ok. Maybe I see them everyday and I don't even recognize them. I seriously couldn't care much more, yet I do… maybe not enough."  
  
"How old were you last time you seen them?"  
  
The Korean male shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"OK. _[Better change topics…]_ Is that why you're on the streets? _[CHANGE DAMMIT CHANGE!!!]_"  
  
Hwoarang looked away. Craig didn't know if it was because he was sad, angry, or just didn't want to answer the question, so he didn't go further this time. "Alright, guess you don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Yeah. Another time, maybe. You deserve to know, you're my lover… but not now. Not in the mood."  
  
Both of them were now finished with their breakfast. "Hey… why don't we go and watch the matches today? Since we have plenty of time, and I'm sure you're already bored to death in this room."  
  
"Yeah… well let me dress first."  
  
"Some people are dying to see you naked" said Craig with a wink. "Including me."  
  
The redhead grinned before taking his own clothes (a pair of deep green jeans, wife-beater and a purple muscle shirt), quickly putting them on then leaving the room, right behind his lover. "You had your share of my nakedness for today, big horny guy."  
  
_ … To be continued …_  
  
** A/N 2** : WHOOHOO! Got a few challenges you won't be seeing here (namely a Heihachi/Xiaoyu one). Keep reviewing please! n.n Being told that it's good really helps n.n Or that it's bad, on some occasions XD. 


	10. Ideas for a circus

In this chapter : As the Tournament ends in a few days, people are wondering if Craig and Hwoarang will stop seeing each other someday...  
  
** A/N** : This is my last chapter until I have enough time to write in Montreal (probably late August / early September) for this fic… unless I find the time to write and pack my stuff at the same time. Because YES! I'm moving! n.n Goodbye 56k phone modem and hello high-speed connection! And goodbye my house… -.-; Oh well. University courses start September 7th, but I'll still update and show up on MSN n.n. As you now know another part of my life, I'll let you people read. Enjoy!  
  


** The Bet  
Chapter 10 : Ideas for a circus**

  
  
"So who're fighting today?"  
  
"Jin Kazama VS Yoshimistu at 10:30 AM, followed by Kazuya Mishima VS Lei Wulong at 2:30 PM. Tomorrow, Marshall Law VS Bryan Fury at 10:30, then me VS Lee Chaolan at 2:30 PM. Who's Lee Chaloan anyway?"  
  
Hwoarang leaned on the wall as usual. "Lee Chaolan is Kazuya Mishima's adopted brother, and the CEO of the G-Corporation. He's the one who created Combot."  
  
"Hold on… that junk that got beaten up BAD by Steve Fox?" Craig reprimanded a laugh at the thought of Steve Fox demolishing the humanoid robot with well-aimed punches. "Stupid thing. I'd suggest him to test his stuff before."  
  
"Yeah. Heard he spent a whole lot of money of this model. Well, it's all gone now…"  
  
"Anyways, let's go see the fight, huh?"  
  
"If it's to see Kazama getting his ass kicked, hell yeah! I want to go right now!"  
  
Both men left the hallway, heading for the fighting area.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"Keep him busy. Just… do so. Have to talk with Marduk for a little while and I don't want Hwoarang around. He's such a pain in the ass since they're always together. Do whatever comes to your mind to keep him busy. I'll reward you after."  
  
"Reward me…? I have even more money than you'll get in your entire life, Fury."  
  
"Kazuya, you know exactly what I mean. If you win this tournament – in case I don't win, actually – I'll keep Yoshimitsu off the Zaibatsu. Not me personally, but I'll manage to send someone to keep him away."  
  
"Okay. But speak to him AFTER my fight, which I have to leave to train for. So until then…" The Japanese left the table quietly to the training area. He had some ideas to spend some time with the redhead…  
  
Bryan Fury got up too, pissed off that he had to wait until the late afternoon to see how the "relation" between Craig and Hwoarang had got to. If only the couple could be torn apart by someone before the end of the Tournament, he wouldn't have to give the other American his 100,000 dollars, and that would be a good thing. Along would come the downfall of Craig and Hwoarang. Maybe HE could be the one to do that. A sweet idea. It was fun to see the black-haired American man coming with different excuses to explain Hwoarang's constant presence around him. "Damn… got to speak to Kazuya before everything" he mentally warned himself. "Maybe he'll like my new idea". With that, he headed to the fighting ring laughing, wanting to watch the two next matches.  
  
=-=-=-=  
  
The area was crowded, as usual, but everybody knew it would be even more crowded during the semi-finals (in two days), the final match, (3 days) and much more in the very final fight, between whoever had won the finals and Heihachi Mishima, head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. So far, all the fighters had thought – and hoped – to be that one who'd be the next CEO of the Zaibatsu. Only 8 remained right now, 4 in 2 days.  
  
Hwoarang was still pissed that he had lost his very first fight in the Tournament, and often reminded Craig about the rematch. Even Xiaoyu Ling had gotten further than him! Xiaoyu! But everything hadn't stopped him to attend the other matches.  
  
Another very pissed fighter was Paul Phoenix. The broom-haired Judo fighter ran away on his motorcycle after being defeated by Craig. He had been the only one to do that. Even Xiaoyu (once again) had taken her defeat by Christie Monteiro better than that…  
  
As for Craig, he was glad to be among those 8 guys. Technically, he had no idea of what he'd be able to do after the Tournament. His intentions were to take Hwoarang to America so they could live together, but what would say the American authorities once he'd set foot in the USA? He really didn't want to find himself in prison again. There were other things that rotting in prison for 8 more years that waited for him. First, he wanted to buy a bigger house than the one he "owned" (his parents lived in it during the time he was in prison, and still did)… maybe he could even give it to them. Then he'd join a Vale Tudo tournament… and maybe get a side job… somewhere. Oh and fuck with the job. He'd have enough money to live until the end of his life – including Hwoarang's – with the money coming from the Zaibastu. The perfect life!  
  
When they got in the fighting area, it took them near fifteen minutes to find good seats. Craig sat beside the redheaded youth and a balding African man. With his bag of popcorn and soda, Hwoarang looked like a child who was attending a circus show or a movie.  
  
Thousands of people gathered inside the area (plus the million ones watching live on TV) watching two guys fighting.  
  
It's a circus indeed.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"Kazuya… Let me tell you one thing : you're fucking hard to find."  
  
The raven-haired man raised an eyebrow. "And?"  
  
"Remember what I asked you earlier?"  
  
"Yeah. Think it'd forget that?" Kazuya was annoyed by the cop's presence around him, and he made sure he got it.  
  
"Somewhat of a plan change. I thought of something else… you could……………"  
  
"Hehehehe… yeah, good job Bryan. I'll do that."  
  
=-=-=-=  
  
The fight was over. Hwoarang was quite annoyed as he watched Jin Kazama's victory against Yoshimitsu. He thought it would've been fun if the space Ninja used his sword on the Japanese fighter, although he didn't want Kazama to be killed. He wasn't even injured…  
  
"I doubt you're fine with the result, eh kid?"  
  
"Oh well, if he gets in the finals, you'll just have to beat him up for me. Unless his father or his uncle do that."  
  
"You could say that. Anyways… the next fight is in a few hours. Let's take a break of all those people and go somewhere else."  
  
Hwoarang offered popcorns to Craig, whose hand seems to be much bigger than it. "Want some?"  
  
"Hmmm… no thanks. They don't make a lot of things for the giants nowadays…" Craig added on a fake sad tone, like if they had done that already. "Back then… eh, kidding kid. You wanna see the other fight later?"  
  
"Yeah. I bet Lei Wulong will lose. It's Kazuya Mishima he's fighting…"  
  
"Can't forget that. I wonder why Jin doesn't use the same fighting style as his grandfather and father… y'know why?"  
  
The redhead shrugged. "Do you know the whole story with the Mishimas and the Kazamas?"  
  
"Nope. Because there's something between it?"  
  
"One of those old revenge stories. Kazuya Mishima was thrown into a volcano by his own father. As a revenge, he did the same. And as a revenge… Heihachi did it once again. In his last moments, Kazuya sold his soul to the Devil so he could not die. Then, he supposedly raped Jun Kazama. Don't know if it's true or not. Jin's their son. When Jun was killed by Toshin, he was sent to train with Heihachi, where he learnt the fighting style. After everything Heihachi has done, he just couldn't live with that anymore… so he left Tokyo and went God- huh… Devil-knows-where… to unlearn the style and learn Traditional Karate… figured this last bit out by myself. He doesn't use the Mishima Style Karate like he did in the last Tournament." At the end, the Korean fighter was out of breath.  
  
"Thought it was over between you two?"  
  
"Oh it IS over. I've heard so much stuff by Julia and Xiaoyu that I know the whole story."  
  
"Alright." As Hwoarang continued to walk, Craig stopped when he heard another voice whispering something to him.  
  
"Hey. Come here."  
  
"Hwoarang? I'll join you in a minute."  
  
At the same moment, he saw Kazuya Mishima walking toward the kid, but didn't pay much attention to it. Kazuya wasn't the only one around anyways. Craig walked in the direction of the voice, knowing who it was. "I knew it was you, Bryan."  
  
"So… 4 days left until the end of the bet, right?"  
  
"Right. In case you'd think that, NO, I'm not giving up. Like I told you already, I'm bringing Hwoarang with me in the USA. And what can happen between un in four days?"  
  
Bryan chuckled. "Anything can happen, Craig… anything…"  
  
_ … To be continued …_  
  
** A/N 2** : So yeah, this chapter was most probably the last for a little while, maybe 2 weeks or 3, don't know really, unless I can manage packing, moving, writing and gaming. I hope I'll manage! But this doesn't mean the end of the fic XD!. Once again, thanks for all the reviews, and keep those coming! 


	11. Left right or left left

In this chapter : Craig is slowly finding out what's up between Bryan and Kazuya…  
  
** A/N :** The more I read what I write, the more I think it sucks -.-;;; (especially the current title…). I'm sorry for not updating faster (I promise the next ones will be faster!) but I ran into the typical "need-to-format" and "can't-write-it-as-I-want" periods. But I updated! YAY! I'm starting to think about how to end this fic (got two endings so far : the good and the bad) so I'm open to suggestions. Or maybe I'll publish the two (laughs).  
  
**

The Bet  
Chapter 11 : Left right or left left?

**  
  
Anything can happen. "Tchhh… I don't like when people say that to me."  
  
"Well ANYTHING can happen… the world could even explode, right?"  
  
Craig growled. He really didn't like how Bryan was putting things, and would have to watch Hwoarang closely… talking about the redheaded kid… "Where the hell is he…?"  
  
"Your boyfriend? Hehehe. If I were you, I'd check around and make sure nothing happens to him… poor thing, alone without his lover…"  
  
If he had been alone with Fury, he WOULD HAVE punched him, this time. And once again, he had to restrain himself not to do so and be expelled of the Tournament. Instead he gave him a death glare, knowing he had implied that Hwoarang would be hurt. "I had enough of you, Fury. Everything will be over between me and you in two days. Wait two small days, and I WILL be the King of Iron Fist Tournament- "  
  
"With the queen coming along hahaha!"  
  
"He who laughs last, laughs the loudest. And I'll laugh fucking loud, Bryan. We'll see who'll win."  
  
The ex-cop walked out first, evil grin on his face. He knew how to piss Craig off and used every single excuse to do so. But now wasn't really just an excuse. Somewhere in the building, there was a Korean kid getting either the beating of his lifetime, being threatened or hurt…  
  
"We'll see each other in the finals, Fury" he said to himself as he went out of the hallway, in the opposite direction as Bryan went towards a few seconds before. He settled his eyes on where he had last seen Hwoarang, hoping he was still there, but no. He probably had gone back in the bedroom, being tired of waiting for him. The redhead had never been fond of waiting, of course. Although, instead of heading back to the room, he decided to follow the cyborg around, wanting to find out more about his whereabouts. He made his way through the numerous people attending the combats, not leaving his eyes of the other fighter, which was rather easy due to the clothes he was wearing.  
  
Fury had stopped walking near the training area, not entering it but standing near the door, arms folded on his chest, seemingly annoyed. "Kazuya, dammit, show up!" He obviously wasn't in a very good mood (thinking about it, he had never even SEEN Bryan Fury happy…) as he started pacing in front of the door. After a five-minute of total boredom, someone else appeared in his vision. A tall man, with spiked hair like the Kazama kid, same thick eyebrows…  
  
"Kazuya! So, how did it go?"  
  
"I totally wonder how he is even here. Didn't take long for me to bring him down. He fought back though. He's already out of the tournament after all."  
  
"And now he's probably out cold." Both men laughed out loud.  
  
So Kazuya had beaten up Hwoarang? Where did that take place? And why? How was the kid doing? Could Kazuya even have killed him?  
  
"Hey, Fury, seems you have company." The ex-cop turned around, narrowing his eyes, spotting Craig right away.  
  
"You… didn't kill the kid, did you?"  
  
The Japanese man shrugged and scoffed. "No. I did what I had been told. Beat him up. If you had told me to finish him off, I would've done it. I was about to do it to tell the truth."  
  
"A chance you didn't kill him!" he said through his teeth. "Think about it. Marduk would've gone crazy, and would probably being killing us right now. But he won't stand a chance with me tomorrow. We better cut this short. Meet me tomorrow, after your fight."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Damn that Kazuya Mishima. He will get away with it and pretend nothing happened, that someone had else beaten Hwoarang up.  
  
Craig got back to the hallway where he had last seen the Korean redhead. He was not in sight, just as he had expected. But he couldn't be really far, unless they had run after each other. He checked restrooms (even in the ladies', asking a few girls if they had seen a redheaded, Asian man around). No sign of him… "Maybe he got out of it okay and went back to the room."  
  
"Remind me to kick Kazuya's ass next time I see him…"  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!" The American rushed to the smaller man, who wasn't in his best mood ever. "You ok?"  
  
"What a question. Do I look okay to you?!" Hwoarang looked totally pissed, as he had noticed. His right shoulder was dislocated, he limped and dried blood could be found on his hands and face. The pair of tight jeans he was wearing had been torn apart at some spots, just like his t-shirt. "So yeah, I've felt better."  
  
"Here, let me help you getting to the infirmary." Craig's arms wrapped around his lover's waist, but he was instantly pushed back after a scream.  
  
"OOOW NO! I'll walk!"  
  
"You're in no state to walk, kid."  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
"Stop being so proud and let me help." This time the older man was serious. He didn't let him say anything wrapped his left arm around his waist, putting enough pressure for him to stand, but not enough to hurt. "You sure you don't need more help than that?"  
  
Hwoarang nodded. He would've gladly accepted to be carried around, but he didn't want to be that position, literally. He figured out his ribs were broken (once again). He sighed and leaned on Craig, wondering when they'd reach the damned infirmary. And suddenly… "Craig?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You'll be able to carry me…"  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I'm not feeling very well… I just wanna throw up and sleep…"  
  
_'Commotion.'_ "You got a commotion."  
  
"Thanks for the reminder. If you think I'm not aware of what I can get from a fight, you're wrong."  
  
"Stay there, don't move, I'll be right back" the Vale Tudo fighter helped him sitting on a bench and gently patted his head. "Now promise me you won't even try to get up from here."  
  
"How could I even walk by myself…?"  
  
"Good, kid. I'll be right back with help." He quickly kissed him on the forehead, looked around the hallway and left at his right, trying to find someone that could help either carrying him without damage or calling the inner emergency system. He didn't really want to leave Hwoarang alone for long, in case he'd fall unconscious or suffer more. The first person he spotted was Jin Kazama. 'Hwoa's gonna kill me, although I don't have a choice…' "HEY! Jin Kazama, right?"  
  
The Japanese man turned around and nodded. "You seem worried."  
  
"Would you mind doing me a favor? Watch Hwoarang over there. He's got a commotion from a fight- "  
  
"A fight? Thought other fighters weren't supposed to fight outside the ring…"  
  
"Tell that to your old man, kid."  
  
"Father? Why would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know! Just… go with him please until I reach the medical techs."  
  
"Alright." Jin left to where Hwoarang had been left. His eyes were still open and even though he wasn't supposed to get up, did so when the other Asian walked up to him. Jin thought about pushing him back and decided not to. "Sit back, you're in no state to fight or walk."  
  
"Whatever, Kazama. About damn time I can face you."  
  
"You'll fight me later, but not now. You'd get beaten up anyways."  
  
"You like to underestimate me, eh? Did you tell yourself I wasn't good enough for you when you left me?"  
  
"Hey hey hey, calm down. When you'll be recovered, you'll do whatever you want, fight me if you want to. Not now."  
  
Hwoarang groaned focused his energy in order not to throw up, even though he'd have laughed at the sight of his arch-rival drenched in vomit… if only he wouldn't be feeling sick…  
  
"Hey, thanks Jin. I called and they'll pick him up. You're free."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"CHICKENING OUT AGAIN, EH KAZAMA? COME BACK HERE!" Craig put his hands on Hwoarang's shoulders to sit him down so he wouldn't go after the other youth.  
  
"Come on, sit down. Heard what he said? When you'll be feeling better, you face'll him."  
  
The Korean closed his eyes, on the verge of throwing up again. If it had been less painful when Jin had been here, now it was worse than earlier. And now… Craig was full of vomit.  
  
"Heh… they better come soon…"  
  
Hwoarang didn't even had the time to say "Sorry" that all he was seeing was black…  
  
----  
  
"Welcome back in the real world again, kid."  
  
The redheaded fighter opened his eyes. He was in the same room he had been admitted after his fight with Craig. The nurse was a male this time. "Feeling better?" he asked in English with a strong Japanese accent.  
  
"Genki desu. (I'm fine)."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I'm fine" he repeated in English. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"I should worry about you. Someone did hurt you… and I'm starting to get my own ideas why." He turned to the nurse, who was checking on the other patient. "Any idea when he'll be fine?"  
  
"Soon. No worry."  
  
"Alright. Want me to stay with you?"  
  
Hwoarang nodded. "In case I'd do something stupid, like getting up to kick Kazama's ass."  
  
"I'll stay then" he answered, a smile on his face, and kissed his lover on the lips. "Glad you're feeling better."  
  
"Nobody kills me that easily… and I'll be even better tomorrow, so I should be able to see your fight."  
  
"You won't be deceived, kid. Not at all."  
  
_ … To be continued…_  
  
** A/N 2 :** And another chapter over. I'll probably add a sex scene in the next one, I feel like it n.n. Thanks for the reviews! (and for bearing with my slow-ness… n.n;;;)  



	12. Mental

In this chapter : Craig's mental debates come back again as he's about to face Bryan Fury in the Tournament…  
  
** A/N :** Remember last chapter, I said that it sucked? I took a look at what I was writing 2, 3 years ago. THAT sucked. I'd post it but I'd have to rewrite it. Anyways, here's the new chapter. From now on, chapters should be updated faster… I hope. This has gotten me into writing again! Chapter title doesn't suck as much as last one hehehe n.n;;;. Oh well. READ ON! NOW! XD (shuts up).  
  


** The Bet  
Chapter 12 : Mental**

  
  
"Awww come on Craig… why?"  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt again."  
  
"For fuck's sake, reverse my age… I'm 21, not 12!"  
  
"You almost got killed because of Bryan and Kazuya. Don't want the same thing to happen again."  
  
The redheaded youth raised an eyebrow. Craig had insisted for him to stay in the room during the fight, so that he wouldn't be able to go out and be beaten again. And now, he had done a mistake… "'Cause of Bryan… what does he even have to do with it?"  
  
"Nothing kid. Nothing."  
  
"I'm not dumb, big guy… something's not right. So tell… come on!! TELL! Please…??"  
  
How could he ever tell him the true link between Bryan, Kazuya and him? How could he break the kid's heart like that? Because it would be impossible that he'd take that in a good way. Simply impossible. As much as Hwoarang was an arrogant and immature kid that seemed to be desperate for love and attention, Craig knew that he could be "sensitive"… _'Like when Jin showed up earlier… he was berserk…'  
  
There was no doubt. He'd go berserk. 'He seemed ready to kill him, would he do the same thing with me?'  
  
'Stop it, idiot. He wouldn't kill you. First, he loves you. Second, he stands no chance against you.'  
  
'He did love Jin, and look at what he was going to do. Endanger his own life in order to end someone else's…'  
  
'He wasn't going to kill him. He couldn't kill. Would someone that cute kill?'_  
  
The American shook his head in annoyance at his inner debate. "Nothing's wrong. He still owns me some money so… just stop worrying."  
  
"Then how come you think I, and I repeat in your own words, "almost got killed because Bryan and Kazuya", while Bryan WASN'T there?"   
"Give me a few days, then I'll explain everything, I promise. Everything." _'Then you'll be able to chose whether you want to stay with me or not'.  
  
'He won't take no for an answer. Now stop being mental and talk with him.'  
  
'Fucking mind… why should I listen to some part of myself I wasn't even aware I had… I am NOT telling now.'_  
  
"Craig… you okay? You have that same look when you first made love with me… you know, just before I reminded you to undress…?"  
  
"Sorry kid. Anyways, got to get ready for my match. You be a good boy and you stay here. If you do so, I'll reward you" he said in with a wink.  
  
_ 'The concept of reward/punition won't work long with him. He'll want to know the truth. That it's all a game to you. That you did not care for him until recently.'  
  
'Shut up… there I go again. Arguing with myself. Whatever. I'm not telling him now. Anyways, I told him as much as I could without hurting him, and he'll have to wait until it's all over for me to tell.'_  
  
The redhead gave him another of those weird, "you're good for the nuthouse" looks. "Alright alright alright… I'll wait… even if I hate waiting…"  
  
"Good boy." The taller man chuckled as he petted the other's head in a joking manner. "So you're not going to leave all by yourself?"  
  
Hwoarang sighed. Nope, he'd never understand that he could defend himself. After all, he was a Taekwondo master… who had been beaten up by two guys in a two-week span. "Fine… I'll stay… as long as you keep your promises. Sex and the whole explanation after the tournament."  
  
"I will. I'm off now. See you later, kid." Craig pressed his lips on the Korean's, who was much calmer than earlier, and closed the door as he walked off to the fighting ring.  
  
As for the youth, he picked the remote from the desk it was resting on and flopped on the bed, back supported by a bunch of pillows, chips and soda in hand. He wouldn't miss the match. "I will not fall asleep; I will not fall asleep…" he repeated out loud in a monotone voice, just like he would recite mantras. "I will not fall asleep till they show the match; will not fall asleep before I see Craig winning… I will not fall asleep… nope… won't fall asleep………… nuh-huh……… fall asleep I will not………………"  
  
But sometimes, body wins over mind…  
  
That thing applied to Craig as well. He was determined to win the Tournament. Bryan Fury was a mere thing standing in his way now. Of course he'd have to win the fight in order to win, and with it would come the 100,000 dollars bonus for being with Hwoarang during it. "Well, here I am… about to kick Bryan Fury's ass once and for all… I'll show him not to mess with either Hwoarang or me. Because if you mess with Hwoarang, you mess with me as well."  
  
Both men climbed on the stage, under the cameras. The even was more and more taped as it got to near the end. Craig's dark eyes checked around the area; Hwoarang wasn't there. _'Heh, don't tell me you actually listened to me?'_  
  
The referee entered the area right after them. Quick presentation of the two fighters, then whoop! The fight began.  
  
Bryan was the first to move, directing his punches at Craig, who blocked half of them. He retaliated with an elbow blow and a few punches too that the ex-cop obviously had seen coming. The cyborg countered with a powerful kick that the bigger man couldn't avoid. This time he was the one to counter. The black-haired man bent down and hit Bryan with his hand, palm facing the ceiling. The blow was enough to bring him down, but not for long. Fury was now back in his stance. Marduk prepared a kick, and sent him flying again. This time he stayed down, glaring at the first round winner.  
  
---  
  
"CRAIG MARDUK WINS FIRST ROUND!!"  
  
"WHA-A-A-AT!!!??" The redheaded youth suddenly rose on the bed. He had missed the first round as he slept… "I did sleep after all. Fuck…" On the screen, Craig Marduk smiled evilly. Hwoarang recognized Montgomery Burns's look from the Simpsons and laughed some before picking up the soda… or what was left of it. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! My drink… how could I spill it over myself? I'd like to get another one, but I told Craig I wouldn't leave the room. Damn it. At least I still have chips."  
  
And so he decided to lay back in the bed, remote still in hand, waiting for the second round to start.  
  
---  
  
In the ring, Bryan slowly got up. There was no way he'd lose to him… no fucking way he'd lose to someone, especially to Marduk. You'd have to be crazy to accept such a bet. And you'd have to be even crazier to face Bryan Fury. He waited for what seemed an eternity, until the referee decided to call second round.  
  
The taller American shot him another glare before charging to the other, who countered with a punch in his opponent's stomach. In return, Craig simply smiled evilly and punched him in the jaw, sending Bryan a good two meters away. The latter got back up and ran up to him again, unleashing a series of well-aimed kicks, which remained unblocked. The tallest fighter winced in pain, before turning his back on the other, grabbing his arms with his own, doing a front flip and landing ON him.  
  
Bryan Fury was now on the floor, motionless.  
  
Craig Marduk had won.  
  
---  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOO!!" Hwoarang would've danced if he could have done so. Raising his arms in the air, smiling heavily, he was almost as happy as if he had won. He was also going to jump out of the bed, which he did, only to sit back the second after. _'The pain…'_ And now that the fight was over, boredom hit him. As usual, there was still nothing on the other channels. "Now where's my CD-player…" he muttered as he got up slowly, walking toward the backpack that was on the floor.  
  
Then he realized he'd have a hard time to bend down.  
  
"Shit."  
  
---  
  
The Vale Tudo fighter got out of the gym, proud of his win over Bryan Fury. He'd win the Tournament and show the ex-cop that he was the strongest. And that he could still handle the bet. Some reporters were almost running after him, hoping that he'd be open for an interview. "Later, later, gotta do some stuff." "Stuff" referring to Hwoarang and fighting Kazuya Mishima… since Jin Kazama had been taken away from the fight. Why? No one knew.  
  
Or maybe he'd fight Heihachi Mishima himself.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
_ 'Oh well. I'll see that tomorrow morning.'_  
  
Craig went back the room, hoping Hwoarang had obeyed him and had not left the room. The idea of having to carry him once again to the infirmary with more broken ribs – and other problems – wasn't much appealing to him.  
  
The room was quiet, except for the TV that was still turned on. Hwoarang was quietly asleep, empty bag of chips in one hand, remote in the other. The American chuckled and thought about ways of waking him up. As long as he wouldn't lay completely on him, it would be fine… no?  
  
"Hey kid… wake up… hehehe…" He trailed his hands on the Korean's face, neck and waist. Just as he expected, the youth didn't move. His hands moved further down to meet with his thighs, gently stroking them. "Come on… wake up hehehehe… wake up!"  
  
No movement.  
  
The black-haired man sighed. What the hell could he do to wake him up? Would sliding a hand in his pants do the trick? _'Just gotta try, eh? Now if I could do so……… there should be limit to how pants can be tight'_ he said to himself while getting the jeans off of his lover. "Damn things…"  
  
Hwoarang yawned in his sleep and turned his head to the left, while Craig had now gotten rid of the evil jeans, deciding if he should get the boxers off too. His right hand once inside them, he started to touch the other male's member, who had now semi-hardened. At the same time, he kissed him in the neck… _'This ought to wake you up.'_  
  
This time, the redhead moaned and squirmed, eyes half-opened as the older man continued to give him pleasure. "Craig…… mmmmm…"  
  
"Good evening, kid. About time you wake up." Instinctively as he spoke to him, Craig stopped playing around with his mate's erection. Hwoarang sleepily groaned some, thrusting get more attention. "Oops, sorry… guess you want more, right?" As an answer, he got another moan, reassuring himself that he wasn't being hurt.  
  
The American kissed him deeply, then moved his mouth near Hwoarang's ear, slightly nibbling on it. He could feel the redheaded man's breath going faster and faster as the hand was still going up and down on his erection, mouth wide open in a silent scream. Suddenly, he felt the other's hand on his own length in a up-down motion, which would've technically sent him over the edge. He still made sure he wasn't hurting the kid and kissed him once again.  
  
Hwoarang closed his eyes. The pain he had felt earlier was totally gone, as he never even had any rib broke or such things. Nothing really mattered anymore. He was with Craig, that's it, that's all. If it hadn't been of that bruise, would he actually be with him right now? _'STOP THINKING HWOARANG!'_ he screamed to himself, now wanting to lose any bit of those moments. His eyes opened again and closed right away as he reached climax.  
  
Craig, who was still doing the best he could not to fall on top of the youth, was really enjoying that break taken from his inner debates. He looked down to meet Hwoarang's eyes, which were not half-closed. The pumping motion on his member had almost stopped when he reached climax too. Everything was suddenly too silent for him, even though he could hear their rapid breaths. "You alright, kid?"  
  
The younger man addressed him a goofy yet content, calm smile and closed his eyes once again. "Of course……… man, fuck morphine and let's fuck more………"  
  
"Fine." Wink. "Just, don't get beat up again thinking you'll get more."  
  
"Heh?"  
  
"Ask and you shall receive, kid. It's as simple as that."  
  
"We speak the same language, big guy."  
  
_ … To be continued…_  
  
** A/N 2 :** About 4 or 5 chapters left (excluding the two endings lol) until the end! Will Craig get his money? Will he win the Tournament? Find out in the next chapters! Thanks for the reviews! 


	13. Things that end with the 'E' sound

In this chapter : Fight against Kazuya? Important details in author's note else this chapter won't make sense if you read all the fic at once or remember details…  
  
** A/N:** Just noticed a major mistake in my fic. If you remember the actual fight setups from chapter 10, Craig was supposed to face Lee Chaloan, and not Bryan (anyways, in the last chapter…). Other fights have gone through and you'll see our "survivors" in this one, which could mean a plothole… sorry for that. I really don't know how to fix it unless I had 2 chapters, and I don't really want to. Maybe I'll just re-re-upload chapter 10…  
  


** The Bet  
Chapter 13 : Things that end with the "e" sound**

  
  
Craig walked in the room once again, food plates in hand. He had no intention of the younger man being hurt ever again (even by getting his own food) and got it for him, and himself at the same time. Hwoarang was sitting on the bed, banging his head up and down at the beat of the dong he was listening to. He turned his head in the American's direction and got up, putting the CD player on the bed and getting his plate. "Thanks! Mmmm… food…"  
  
"I'm not surprised you're hungry. You haven't eaten much since you got beaten up."  
  
"Care to change the subject?"  
  
The raven-haired male chuckled and dug in his food. "Had no idea that they made such good hamburgers."  
  
"Been some time since I ate one actually. I love cheeseburgers with tomatoes… mmmmmm… tomatoes…… Where are the fries by the way?"  
  
"There." The older man pointed to another carton plate, where a bunch of fries rested. "The barbeque sauce is in the- "  
  
Hwoarang smirked. "Is in the box, beside the fries. I know… I saw it when you opened it." He then reached in it to pick some of the fried potatoes and putting them near his burger. "Heh… it's your last fight before Heihachi Mishima… how does it feel? Never got there…"  
  
"Weird feeling. I should face Kazuya Mishima, but for some strange reason, don't know if it'll happen… when I went to the restaurant earlier, some of those armed guys-"  
  
"Tekkenshu."  
  
"Huh… Okay… some of those Tekkenshu guys were running around. I couldn't understand a single word of what they were saying, but I think I heard Jin Kazama's name. Maybe they were searching for him. And with what you filled me in about Jin and Kazuya's pasts, maybe they're after him. The reason? Probably I'll never know."  
  
"Kazama has the Devil Gene in him, just like his father. I really wouldn't be surprised if Heihachi wants to get their power. In that case… we won't see the both of them in the next tournament…"  
  
"So your wish of Jin's death will come true."  
  
The redhead sighed. "I don't want him to die really… I'm just extremely pissed at him for kicking my ass and leaving me, not at the point I want his death. It'd be too cruel… I may say I want to kill him and all, but I'd never do it. Trust me - I know what it's like to lose someone… and I don't wish that to anybody. Not even Kazama." His head lowered and he looked away, arms crossed on his chest.  
  
'Something happened to him… I can tell just by the look on his face'. "A second ago you were eating like there was no tomorrow, and now you just stopped."  
  
"Maybe I should eat more, I know. But I just don't like to talk about death…"  
  
"Sorry kid."  
  
"It's alright… I think………… Anyways, can I go to the match?" Hwoarang paused and raised an eyebrow. "Why the fuck am I asking you this? I should be able to determine that by myself! Right?"  
  
"Yep, I think you're "fine" today. Don't get close to Bryan Fury. He lost to me so… he must be pretty pissed."  
  
Craig got another weird look from the Korean youth beside him. "I still don't get it. Bryan Fury never did anything to me. He's just there and looks scary. No…… freaky. AH WHATEVER! You know what I mean! It's not like he did something to us, aside maybe stole our money from banks. Thinking about it, how could he steal my money, since it's in another country and I have never lost any debit card?"  
  
"You'll see in a few days, kid."  
  
"Yeah… I wonder why you really want me away from him. The only thing he ever did to me was wink… That's not very dangerous in my opinion." Another pause. "What about your fight?"  
  
"OH SHIT!" The American quickly stood off the bed, grabbing a clean shirt and waited nervously for his lover to grab his burger and some fries, then both men left. "Fighting Kazuya Mishima… then Heihachi. If I kick Kazuya's ass, will it make for kicking Jin's as well?"  
  
"Hmmmm… nah."  
  
"Got it. I'll beat him up anyways."  
  
"Counting on you big guy!" Hwoarang got on his toes to get a kiss from Craig and started to walk away.  
  
"Where ya going, kid?"  
  
"Gonna get a snack."  
  
"You just ate a burger and fries."  
  
"Yeah but I'm still hungry."  
  
"Heh… go ahead. I'll meet you after."  
  
The older man handed him money. "Alright! Thanks! Mmmm… chocolate…"  
  
Craig continued his way down the fighting ring, hoping to at least see Kazuya Mishima before. Instead he was greeted by a silver-haired, young-looking man. He had expected to see a less… effeminate… man, yet he was somewhat still looking manly. He had seen Hwoarang wearing purple before, but the guy in front of him was completely dressed in that color. _'Wouldn't be much surprised if he had a boyfriend too'_ he noted to himself, mentally figure out who here could be that other guy.  
  
"I'm Lee Chaolan. My brother… couldn't attend the match due to some business with Father... so I'll be his replacement. May the best win, Craig Marduk."  
  
_'What a cocky little prick'_ "Yeah… may the best win."  
  
The fight started like any other. Lee, like Hwoarang, had a definite speed advantage, and even though he looked even more of a girl than the redhead (_'that purple outfit looks so... gay... to me anyways'_), the other one seemed strong too…  
  
The silver-haired man rushed in front of Craig, launching to consecutive kicks that were blocked; however, his backflip wasn't. He pushed Lee away with a powerful kick and proceeded to bring him by grabbing his legs, banging his head against the floor. Even with that the other male got back on his feet, kicking his way to the taller fighter, who ran toward him, only to be pushed away by a strong knee hit. Lee Chaolan kicked and punched him a few more time until he was struck by an uppercut. And a big one. Craig backed up more, running once again toward him as he got up, finding himself over the Mishima heir. If it had been Hwoarang under him, he would've kissed him… but this was Lee. And Lee was more of an obstacle to his goal, and all obstacles had to be brought down. So he just continued by punching him, an evil smirk on his face.  
  
From where he was sitting, Hwoarang could see the expression on his mate's face and laughed, wondering what Lee thought of that. He saw Craig getting up, leaving the Mishima Karate fighter on the ground. At the audience's surprise, he got up once again, staggering, sending a few more punches at the other martial artist. Craig headbutted Lee, who fell back on the floor. His eyes were still open and from the looks of it, he was determined to win… next round.  
  
Lee Chaolan got up, taunting the Vale Tudo fighter as he waited for round two to begin. Craig Marduk ran to him as expected and was brought down by a pair of legs, then got kicked in the abdomen. Raising up, he jumped and kicked the silver-haired fighter on the head. Lee blocked, only to dive at him just as Craig was going to "Bicycle kick" him… and both men missed their target. The missed moves made the people smile or laugh, but it didn't last for very long. Still weary because of the preceding round, eyes that couldn't focus much more, the Silver Devil was less and less attentive to his surroundings, and the taller man saw that as the key to win this fight. He assaulted the other with a kick in the guts and another headbutt, then he drew his right arm back and unleashed with full force on his opponent.  
  
"Heh… guess even with you being the one who'd inherit of the company, you won't get it…"  
  
Lee addressed him a death glare before wincing in pain and closing his eyes.  
  
"You look and sound so much like my boyfriend." _'SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!'_  
  
The silver-haired fighter snickered and took a mental note of that rather… "well-placed" quote. So that explained why Kazuya had came back with the bruises he had… he probably knew too and picked up a fight with the other guy. As the medical techs carried him away, he noticed the red-haired Taek Won Do fighter standing near the exit, smiling. _'Hwoarang, eh?'_  
  
It was an indeed very happy Hwoarang that Craig saw once he had pushed all the reporters and journalists who wanted a piece of him. "Man… you win everything! You're doing better me."  
  
"This means you have to practice more, kid."  
  
"I haven't had much chance to practice in the army. The only thing I'm glad I learnt there are rifle manipulations and stealth techs. Anyways… how was the fight?"  
  
"Harder than it looked. The guy's fast AND strong. When he got up after I almost smashed his skull to tidbits…"  
  
The youth stopped walking. "You were scared?"  
  
"Never said I was scared. But I did have a weird feeling… that's Heihachi's older son, right?"  
  
Hwoarang nodded.  
  
"Then I can't wait to see the father…"  
  
"Tomorrow, man. Tomorrow. Hey… tomorrow, you'll become the King of Iron Fist! It'll help your career big time, ne?"  
  
"Not just the career, kid  
. If I win, I'll pay your ticket to the US. And maybe I'll let you come and stay home."  
  
"YOU BETTER DO THIS! I've been on the streets for a damn while, it's about time I can settle down and lead a normal life!" The redheaded male childishly pounced Craig, hoping to make him fall. "Damn it… you're made of cement."  
  
"That's what all the muscles are about."  
  
"Yeah well put them to a better use. Like… sex?"  
  
"Addict."  
  
"I know…"  
  
_ …To be continued…_  
  
** A/N :** Next chapter is the fight versus Heihachi, and the results of the winner! Stay tuned for more! 


	14. And the King of Iron Fist Tournament Fou...

In this chapter : THE fight. Heihachi Mishima VS Craig Marduk… who will rule as the Mishima Zaibatsu CEO AND the King of Iron Fist Tournament?

** A/N :** I have the weird impression I'm starting every chapter in the same manner… O.o;;… oh well. By the way... Bryan WILL come back hehe... I mean, he has to Oo;;. The whole bet was his idea, and Craig still hasn't got his money. Not much else to say here… so yep. Go read and enjoy! n.n

**

The Bet  
Chapter 14 : And the King of Iron Fist Tournament Four Is…

**

That day had begun like any other day to the rest of the world. To Craig Marduk, it wasn't "any other day". It was the day where he'd face Heihachi Mishima, CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, in order to gain control of the said company. Millions – billions maybe – of dollars… just for him and Hwoarang. After all, a house in Hawaii or some other tropical place could be possible. It wouldn't even seem as a big expense. He'd make sure the kid get "proper" education as well. A year or two in college should be fine if he actually liked it.

That is… if Hwoarang would still be with him then…

Craig's dark brown eyes looked around the hallway. This time he couldn't escape the journalists and reporters, armed with their cameras. And from what it looked like, they had new stuff to talk about... _'Damn you Lee Chaolan. Damn you.'_

"Is it true that you and Taekwondo master Hwoarang Doo San are a couple?"

"What are your views on same-sex weddings?"

"You are one of the rare homosexual pro fighters out there. How did it affect your career?"

"Does your family know that you're with another guy?"

_ 'I got a question for you too. How about all of you just shut up and let me through before I kick all of you back in your original countries?'_

How could TV stations send so much people? Shouldn't there be an official broadcaster or channel from the Tournament? A limit on the mass media representatives? A better choice of the questions? Anything but that… _'Don't know why people are so stuck on others' sexual lives…'_

_ 'This is gonna be a long, long day…'_ Craig sighed and shook his head as he looked once again in the hallway. As if it wasn't long enough without those guys… To cheer up a bit, he told himself that Bryan Fury wasn't there. Nope, the ex-cop wasn't "missing much" things today. Thoughts of the first day in the Mishima Hotel came back floating in his head… him accepting the bet without any single idea… the redheaded Korean bumping into him… their first kiss, which was surprisingly good…

Reality hit him hard once again. Reporters. With cameras. One of them labeled CNN. "Holy shit… mom was right, they ARE everywhere for every occasion… it's either that, or because an American got in the Iron Fist Tournament finals."

"What does it feel to be on top of THE fighting tournament?"

The fighter was about to lunge at the cameraman, take the camcorder from his hands at hit the reporter's head with it. Bad side of popularity. He finally made his way out of the crowd, walking toward the fighting area, who were a few meters down the hallway. Just a few meters more and he could escape it all. No turning back. He really would've walked up to there… if it hadn't been of those two arms wrapped around his waist. "Trust me kid, you don't want to hug me right now…"

"Now that all the reporters are after Mishima Heihachi, yes…"

"Even CNN?"

"Even them."

What a relief for Craig. He petted the youth and kissed him on the forehead, as usual. "Seems it gets me good luck hehehe."

A smile crept on Hwoarang's face as his lover had said that. "Wow, I actually bring luck to someone. This is probably the first time it happens in my life… so it kinds touches me." He looked around him and showed the man his bag of popcorn and orange soda. "Oh yeah… This time, you won't have to give me money!"

"I won't mind giving you more after this fight, kid. Because with the ton of money I'll make from the Zaibatsu, I have no idea what I'd do with it…"

"Hmmmm… could give some to your parents."

"Not a bad idea you got there."

"Think they'll be watching?"

"Of course… but I bet they started watching before. Like when all those guys were here…"

The redheaded youth turned his head around. "Yeah, well your parents learnt it by a weird way… Think they'll care a lot?"

Craig laughed at his mate's comment. "They still stood by side when I was accused of that pro wrestler's "murder"… so I don't think they'll have a hard time dealing with that. I can actually hear my father say "The habits you pick up in prison… when they tell you to watch your soap, boy, watch it." But now, the thing I have to focus on is to kick that old fart's ass so I can get his company."

"And the King of Iron Fist Title!"

"Wish me luck, kid. Although… don't worry about me. I'll win that just for you." With that, the American left the hallway to get in the fighting area, as Hwoarang headed for the audience seats, first row. If Craig was to win, he'd be close. And now that the media seemed to have gotten the info that they were together, he could make a scene out of his win… Yep, a big scene.

The Vale Tudo fighter almost chocked when he saw Heihachi Mishima coming toward him. For a 70-year-old, he seemed to be in a damn good shape. Like Kazuya and Jin, the elder had spiked hair (grey, though) and some facial features could be recalled in his descendants' faces as well. After fights with different people, he knew that appearances didn't mean a single thing. So even though Heihachi was old… he probably was even stronger.

The crowd was cheering much louder than usual. This was the last fight of the tournament; of the last nights the contestants would sent in the Mishima Hotel. _'Maybe tonight is one of the last nights I spent with Hwoarang… in my entire life...'_ In a few minutes, one man would be "Crowned" King of Iron Fist Tournament, while the other would awaken in a hospital bed, probably hooked to different machines. Craig hoped he wouldn't be in the last position…

Both men faced each other, waiting for the referee to tell them when to start the fight. And once he did…

Heihachi just stood there, wise enough to let his opponent make the first move. The thing is that Craig knew so. Still… someone had to start… _'That's exactly what he wants me to do'_ he thought. As he started to run forward, the CEO didn't move much. Breathing calmly, gathering energy, Heihachi waited for the taller fighter to be close enough to him, and then sent a series of well-aimed, painful punches… electric punches…

_ 'FOR FUCK'S SAKE… is he cheating or what???!! ELECTRICITY??!! Something's fucking wrong with that family, I swear… after volcanoes, demons and internal problems, electric bodies…'_ Craig backed off right away. The pain he felt in his chest was bad, but still bearable. He retaliated with a powerful kick, but the older man blocked and countered by grabbing the back of his head, hitting it on his own. Craig could once again feel the electric forces there, and he was shocked for a second. He managed to block the upcoming uppercut and to send him on his back with a powerful backhand slap. Not wasting his time, he ran up to the Japanese and as soon as he got up, caught him by the throat and sent him flying "around the world", just like a yoyo. And even there…

Just like Lee Chaolan did the day before, the Mishima elder got up, affected by the hit, but not showing it.

_ 'Why won't you just give up, old man…? DIE ALREADY!'_ On the opposite, Heihachi jumped at him, kicking at the same time. Craig only blocked the second and as his opponent hit the ground, spun him by the shoulders, destabilizing him at the same time. He prepared his next move, arms and hands acting like a massive flail, and launched it straight at Heihachi's head, who groaned because the pain and fell on the ground.

One round down, one more to go.

Once the Mishima gained his senses back, the fight resumed. Unleashing a punch, a kick, then two punches and an uppercut, the older fighter gave no sign of flinching. More kicks followed, and while Craig recovered, he focused on his next attack. The Vale Tudo fighter could literally see the electricity running through his body, and nope, this wasn't a good sign… The older man spun around, fist in uppercut position. To avoid it, Craig simply sidestepped… and got hit nonetheless.

He felt terrible at the sound of the referee's voice, who decided that round two was over. Heihachi Mishima would pay for that in the final round, oh yeah… he would…

There was no holding back for both parts. The Mishima Karate Fighter backed off enough to run at the American, jumping and kicking him once again. Craig, this time, saw the hit coming and trapped his foot, literally jumping on him at the same time, punching on his face. He was pushed off by a knee in his stomach and got up, annoyed at the old man's perseverance. Other charged kicks hit him, followed by an uppercut. The American still stood and launched two strong jabs at his opponent, and then a powerful kick right in the chest.

The crowd stood speechless when Heihachi fell on the ground, just has Craig's last moves were replayed on the big screens in slow-motion. He couldn't really believe he had won over Heihachi Mishima, one of the best fighters in the world.

"AND THE KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT FOUR IS......... CRAIG MARDUK!!!"

_ 'It's a dream and I'll wake up in my bed, Hwoarang snuggling against me. Just like the past two weeks.'_ He closed and opened his eyes; there was a lot of people ON the stage, Hwoarang included. The redhead was tugging on his arm, a huge smile across his face… one that could melt anybody's heart, including Craig.

"Do you actually believe it? You just won!!!!" This time the youth wasn't just tugging. He had jumped on him and hugged him tight, the smile not wearing off.

It still somewhat couldn't be true to the American fighter. After all, the Mishima was the CEO of the zaibatsu. Would he really let it go that way? Wouldn't he try to make the thing unofficial and preventing him to get the company? And has for his sons, Lee and Kazuya… maybe one would want it… at what price?

Craig relaxed now that he was alone with his lover. Cameramen had stopped following him around because the Tekkenshu didn't allow the cameras up the fighters' floors. They would have a "day off" tomorrow until dinner time (official dinner, which both men weren't excited much about), and then it would be their last night in Japan. As promised, Craig would pay Hwoarang's one-way ticket to the United States, at the redhead's pleasure.

"What a day… for a while, I got scared…"

"You were scared for me?"

The youth nodded shyly. "When he hit you with those electrified roundhouses and you went down after… you have no idea on how much I wished that you'd be ok."

_ 'Whoa… he really cares about me…'_

"It was the first time I've seen you in such a position. Knowing Heihachi… y'know, he wouldn't have hesitated before killing you. He doesn't care much about his own sons… imagine with strangers… that want his own company…" Hwoarang seemed so… innocent with those eyes… those gorgeous hazel eyes…

The older man lifted his chin and traced the lips with his fingers; Hwoarang gently bit him. Once again he got that smile that could have driven off anybody from doing anything to him, and soon after he bent down to cover the youth's lips with his own.

_ … To be continued…_

** A/N 2 :** To tell the truth, I have no idea how much chapters I'll add until the end, but it should be two or three. Maybe more… who knows with me? O.o;;. One thing is that – I repeat it again – it's going to end soon (and there will be a lemon next chappie!). Thanks for the reviews, and JA NE! n.n 


End file.
